All My Life
by Cherie Dee
Summary: AU - Medical resident Megumi Takani refuses to be a temporary distraction to a man who could have any woman he wants. Yet she can't stop herself from spending time with him.
1. Prologue: Megumi

A/N:

Terms:

Wahine = Hawaiian for "woman" or "female"

This is ALL my sister Girlquinndreamer's fault! She just HAD to show me that anime music video featuring that DAMN Karate Kid song – which happens to also be one of my favorite songs…Curse you, Quinn!!!! Ahem. On with the fic.

**Prologue: Megumi**

"Raise your hand like this. Look up. Then you raise…" The middle-aged woman who looked a decade younger than her actual age released a breath, massaging her left temple. After pushing back a wayward strand of curled black hair, she delicately cleared her throat. "You lift up on your right…Megumi, wake up."

Megumi Takani fought back a yawn.

"Darling, I know you've had a long day at work, but please…" Yuki Asawa shook her head at her only niece.

Several other females in the class glanced in her direction, causing Megumi to smile.

"Sorry, Auntie." Megumi waited and watched as several of the newer students followed her aunt's instructions on how to perform a short series of dance steps in a hula chant.

Since she had been taking hula since she was a child, she knew quite a bit. And she always helped out her aunt's _wahine_ class on Fridays. When she wasn't working as a resident at the US Navy Pearl Harbor Medical Center. Which had been happening a lot lately. She had gotten home around noon that day and had wanted to sleep the next twelve hours away, but that wasn't possible. Not when Auntie Yuki had new dancers to teach.

She caught her reflection in the full-length mirror that lined one wall of the school. Goodness. Was she that exhausted? She even looked tired in the mirror. Faint shadows appeared beneath her eyes. Megumi tried not to yawn again as she watched her aunt demonstrate a step in front of the fifteen students. A step Megumi knew very well. So she focused elsewhere, her mind replaying her schedule for the rest of the week.

It was going to be hectic. She was working graveyard shift Sunday night in the emergency room. And she had a presentation to do Tuesday night. And an evaluation Wednesday afternoon. By the time she had gotten to Thursday morning, Keolo, began playing the gourd and chanting so the class could dance what they had learned so far. At her aunt's look, Megumi moved with the other students.

It was going to be a hectic week.

* * *

So when she collapsed into bed that night, she tried to avoid looking at the stacks of books placed on her nightstand. Research for her presentation on Tuesday.

As part of Pearl Harbor's resident program, aspiring physicians were required to conduct a presentation once a week on medical topics they had learned. Bone fractures, surgical procedures, diseases prevalent in a specific age/gender/ethnic group…all in front of a small panel of senior physicians.

Megumi usually did her presentation with a computer program which would allow her to display a slide show. Along with hard copies of the show for senior staff members to follow along with. She usually did her presentation early…and was finished with its preparation days before her due date.

She had been credited as one of the brightest students in her class – she had spent a lot of time dedicated to studying medicine. Medical school hadn't really given her much time with friends or family. In fact, she had so few friends. Three at the most. And she hardly saw them. And she certainly had no boyfriend. Medical school hadn't really given her time for that, either.

Before she drifted off to sleep, her phone rang.

"Hello?" she mumbled into the receiver after snatching it up.

"Megumi, it's me. Since we're having brunch tomorrow, I thought I'd bring over some weekly medical journals that might help in your next topic," her father's authoritative voice immediately carried over the line.

"Okay. That sounds great," Megumi responded.

"I'll see you at ten a.m., then."

"All right." Megumi hung up. "I need to install this phone in the living room…" Maybe she should keep her pager in the bedroom from that point on, instead of having her phone in her bedroom. That way she wouldn't have relatives disturbing her sleep.

Her father was the commanding officer of Pearl Harbor's medical facilities. And a dedicated member to the Honolulu community. He also served as a part time instructor at the university. She was able to establish a residency at Pearl Harbor because of him. While some would think it was a conflict, she never worked with her father – she only reported to her direct supervisors. Who changed as often as the weather thanks to the different specializations she had been exploring.

Her mother, a Navy nurse, had died when she was very little. Her two brothers, whom she never saw, were all Naval officers on the mainland bases.

She had many footsteps to follow.

A/N: Hope you like so far…More to come!


	2. Part1: Sanosuke

A/N:

Leila – I'm not making things difficult. It's Aoshi and Megumi I can have trouble with. And I'll be wrapping up After All in June. I promised myself that. As for what I'm doing…I'm having fun. Good to have you back. =P

Terms:

Keiki – Hawaiian for 'kid' or 'child'

* * *

**Part 1: Sanosuke**

"So how'd the fundraiser go?" Sanosuke Sagara picked up a pen and began to manipulate it between his fingers, the movement rhythmic and hypnotic.

"It went well," Tsunan Tsuikioka, his oldest friend responded, watching him carefully. "The kids enjoyed it." He held out his hand. "My pen."

But Sanosuke ignored him, continuing to sit across from Tsunan's desk. The walls were lined with several drawings and photographs that had been collected over the years – drawings from children expressing love and gratitude. One of the drawings had been made by Tsunan some twenty odd years ago, featuring himself and Sanosuke.

Sanosuke had a lot of memories of this very place. The Sagara Foundation had been where he grew up. Its founder had converted the multi-office building into a shelter for abandoned or abused children. Sanosuke would always be grateful to the man who took him in. He never knew who his family was…so the founder had been like a father to him. Sanosuke even took his last name, as a way to honor him and separate himself from his past.

"Sano, my pen."

"Sorry." Sanosuke placed the special drawing pen back on the desk.

Tsunan was a very talented artist. The man could draw with brushes and pens, never having to use a pencil. Sanosuke examined a jar filled with different colored sand as Tsunan talked about the latest art project he had in mind for the children to do after school. The orphanage only had about a dozen children of various ages. Luckily, there were two schools – an elementary and high school within seven miles from the orphanage.

"You really like it here, don't you?" Sanosuke asked abruptly.

Tsunan blinked. "Meaning what?"

Sanosuke shrugged. "Just…well…when Sagara died, I didn't think you'd want to take over from where he left off. I knew I wasn't planning on doing it."

"This is where I belong," Tsunan answered after several moments. "You belong in the Navy. He knew that you'd leave when the time came." He frowned. "You aren't feeling guilty, are you?"

"Nope," Sanosuke shook his head.

"Good. You shouldn't be." Tsunan sat back and grinned slightly. "By the way…Jen wants you to meet her friend."

Sanosuke sighed. "Didn't I tell your girlfriend that I don't want to be set up on blind dates? I can get women just fine on my own."

"I know. But she thinks you need a girlfriend. Especially when I told her that you've never really had a serious relationship."

"Military life does that to you," Sanosuke argued.

"She doesn't believe that," Tsunan responded. "She'd like you to at least meet her friend."

"This is why I'm not in relationships…" Sanosuke shook his head. "You are whipped. You're putting your oldest friend through a _blind_ date."

Tsunan shrugged. "It's worth trying…"

"Being with Jen has made you forgetful," Sanosuke retorted mildly. "You forgot I hate blind dates."

"All right, all right…I'll tell her you said no." The other man glanced at his watch. "It's time for Lani's ukulele lesson…" He rose to his feet. "Sano…thanks for doing this. The kids really like having you here. Ever since you came back to Hawaii…I'm glad you're able to volunteer out here…"

"It's the least I could do," Sanosuke responded. "Besides, they're good kids."

"Considering all the other things you could be doing on a Saturday…" Tsunan shrugged.

"I usually save the partying for Fridays," Sanosuke responded easily, picking up the small case he had placed on the chair facing Tsunan's desk before getting to his feet.

Sanosuke made his way outside into the backyard, where a lush green grassy area complete with playground set greeted him. Lani, the eight-year-old girl whom he would be teaching today, sat on a blanket with whales printed on it, fairly close to the building and away from the six boys playing touch football on the grass.

He had come to Honolulu, Hawaii almost a year ago. He considered himself lucky that the US Navy had put him there. He was born and raised in Hawaii. But when he became eighteen, he signed up and hadn't been back until recently. He had made some new friends and met old ones, but it seemed as if he had never left in the first place. He'd adjusted to living back on the islands very quickly.

Lani looked up as he settled down next to her.

"How you doin', _keiki_?" he asked, earning a small grin from her.

"I'm fine." Her cheeky grin and swift movement to cover up the piece of paper she was doodling on made him immediately suspicious.

"Really? What are you doing?"

"Something," she giggled.

"Something, huh?" Sanosuke smiled back. "I won't ask. Just make sure I won't get in trouble…"

"It's not about you, Sanosuke…"

"You're not going to get someone else in trouble, are you?" he frowned, trying to keep a straight face.

"No!" Then she leaned forward and whispered, "Promise not to tell?"

Even though no one could hear them, he whispered back, "I promise."

"I'm writing a love letter," the girl announced proudly, her dark eyes shining.

At her age? Wasn't Lani too young for that? When he was a kid, girls started having crushes at age eleven. Jeez. Kids these days. Matured faster than adults could keep up.

"Can I guess who it's for?"

"No. I'm not telling." Lani crossed her arms defensively.

He laughed. "All right. Then I won't ask." He opened his carrying case and pulled out the small instrument. "Have you been practicing?"

"Every day," she said, smiling.

"Good. Show me what you've been practicing." Sanosuke leaned back as Lani picked up her ukulele and after she tested the tension on the instrument, began to play.

* * *

"Thanks for tagging along, guys," Sanosuke said as he slowly eased his Toyota Camry out of the navy exchange parking lot.

"That's all right. It's good to go out on a day like this," Kenshin Himura commented from the passenger's seat.

A year ago, when Sanosuke first came to Pearl Harbor, he and Kenshin had worked side by side at the harbor. They quickly became friends, and Sanosuke had even served as Kenshin's best man at his wedding several months ago. Now, though, Kenshin was thinking of retiring. He had spent too many hours at sea, away from his young wife. Sanosuke had been surprised about his plans, but he understood. The work hours could drive someone crazy.

"I needed to go to the exchange, anyway," Kaoru spoke up from the backseat.

"Don't you ever get tired of shopping?" Sanosuke teased.

"Not really," Kaoru admitted with a smile. "Especially-"

"Sano!" Kenshin yelled.

Sanosuke immediately stomped on the brake, but not in time to avoid hitting a white Lexus as it pulled out of a parking space.

"Shit!" Sanosuke swore, shoving the gear in park. He settled back and stared at the car roof for a moment. Then he turned his head slightly to look at Kaoru in the back, whose hand was over her heart. "You all right?"

The young woman nodded, her black ponytail bobbing with the movement of her head. "Yeah. Just adrenaline kicking in."

Sanosuke turned off the engine. "I'll be right back…" He opened his car door and made his way to the front of his car, bending over slightly to see a slight dent accompanied with a thick streak of black paint on the Lexus' rear bumper. He grimaced. _Great…_

When he straightened, the driver's side door opened, and a pair of long, shapely legs emerged. He couldn't help but look. Call it the typical male reaction. He was having it. And the reaction continued when the driver emerged, rising to her full height, just a couple inches shorter than him.

The woman was tall and slender, with lightly muscled arms and legs. She was probably a dancer. Or a regular at the gym. Her long black hair reached the small of her back, with several long feathery bangs in the front, barely falling into her dark brown eyes. Her creamy complexion was fair and smooth, complemented by the sleeveless peach cotton dress she wore that ended a couple inches above her knees. And when she crossed her arms over her chest, hitching one nicely rounded hip higher than the other as she shifted weight, a delicate eyebrow arched slightly, her eyes narrowing.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?"

"I was watching," he argued, unsure of what to say, even though he knew deep down that he had only been half-paying attention.

She jabbed at the air near her rear bumper with her index finger. "Then explain that."

Sanosuke gritted his teeth. As nice-looking as she was, she had looked much nicer when she didn't sound like a nagging witch. But he couldn't really blame her…he did hit her car. "Fine. I'll give you my insurance info…" As he turned away, he spotted Kaoru emerging from the backseat.

"Megumi?" she called out.

The woman immediately looked in her direction. "Kaoru?"

"You two know each other?" Sanosuke asked, surprised.

The woman named Megumi ignored his comment and came forward as Kaoru stepped away from the car. The same time Kenshin emerged from the car and went to join his wife. How did his two friends know this woman?

"What a coincidence," Kaoru exclaimed. "How have you been?"

"Busy," Megumi answered truthfully.

"It's been a while…Dr. Megumi?" Kenshin prompted with a smile.

"Not yet," the young woman laughed good-naturedly. "Still working on it…and getting much closer."

_Doctor?_ Sanosuke thought as he fished through his glove compartment. Wasn't she a little young? She didn't look that much older than him. When he came out, envelope in hand, Megumi was talking with Kaoru about cooking recipes.

"Did you want to write some of this down?" Sanosuke asked, holding out his insurance card.

The woman pursed her lips slightly.

"Here…" Kaoru held out a piece of paper and pen.

"Thank you…"

Sanosuke shoved his hands in his pockets and with a gesture of his chin, addressed the woman, "Nice car."

Pausing in her writing, Megumi blinked. "Thank you."

"For an advanced Toyota."

Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "A what?"

"An advanced Toyota," Sanosuke said frankly. "That's all a Lexus is. A Toyota in five years with executive leather seats."

"Sano is a mechanic," Kenshin explained. "When one works with machines-"

"You're a car mechanic?" Megumi asked.

Was he imagining the stuck-up sound of her voice?

"Actually, I work on Navy ships," he corrected.

She said nothing and continued to write.

"So what are your plans?" Kaoru asked Megumi.

"Spend time with my aunts, do some research for my presentation…" Megumi shrugged. "I was supposed to take the car for an oil change, but the shop's closed. My only free time is next week."

Kaoru poked Sanosuke's arm. "He can change your car's oil."

Sanosuke blinked. "What? Jo-chan-"

"You hit her car," Kaoru chided, propping her fists on her hips. "It's the least you could do."

Sanosuke examined the faces before him – Kaoru's indignant expression, Kenshin's with that 'I'm staying out of the whole drama' smile, and Megumi's guarded eyes. Kenshin. Spineless piece of…

"Fine." He looked away.

"If it's too much trouble for you," Megumi began.

"It's nothing," he interrupted swiftly.

Kaoru beamed. "There. You saved time and money, Megumi…"

* * *

A/N: In this fic, Sano is 24, and Megumi 26. If my math is correct....


	3. Part2: Continuing Impressions

A/N: I must admit that I was wondering where the S/Meg fans were...

Leila & Eriesalia, thank you for being the first reviewers. L - Sano isn't known for making good first impressions, but he's gonna get plenty of opportunities to make more impressions. Hehe. =P

Tru - Yay, another brand loyalty person!! Kaoru's well-meaning but loveable self will emerge from time to time, so watch out.

Moonlit Sphynx - Thanks for the silence break. I'm a navy brat too, and I have too much fun writing these ficcies.

Mirune - I thought you might like this, being the roosterhead/foxlady fan. Don't you find writing A/Meg and S/Meg COMPLETELY different? Or am I just wacko?

And to anyone else who's reviewed or read, thankies.

* * *

**Part 2: Continuing Impressions**

When the doorbell rang, Megumi peered through the viewing hole before opening it, only to see a grim-faced man wearing dark glasses standing in her apartment doorway.

"Yes?"

He frowned, reaching up to grasp his forehead with one hand. "You don't have to shout…" His voice was cautious.

This was the same man from yesterday? Megumi almost didn't believe it.

"I'm not shouting."

"Yes, you are," he told her, slowly removing his sunglasses, wincing slightly at the mid-morning sun. "Man…morning sucks."

Megumi stared up at him. She didn't have to stare too far up. But enough so that she felt the tilt in her neck. The man who was obviously Kenshin and Kaoru's friend was broad in the shoulders with a narrow waist, and long, long legs. His brown hair was cut short and tight around his head – military style. The blue jeans he wore were faded at the knees and fraying slightly at the hem near his feet. A small black bag slung over his shoulder. He wore a clean, gray T-shirt and as he raised his hand to massage his head again, she could see the slight shift in the muscles of his chest. His eyes were a mix of coffee brown irises and red streaks – no doubt thanks to late night he must have had.

While she didn't mind the offer for an oil change, she didn't think he'd show up with a hangover and stubble on his strong jaw.

"What now?"

A cross between a grimace and a smile lifted his lips. "I can think of several different ways to answer that," he responded, his voice low and causing the strangest sensation to her insides. "You got any aspirin?"

Megumi arched a brow. "And what makes you think I planned on giving you aspirin?"

"I don't know. You're a doctor?"

"Cute."

"Thanks," he responded. "Aspirin's good for hangovers, Doc, you know that." She crossed her arms, and he sighed. "All right. Let's start over." He cleared his throat. "I'm Sanosuke Sagara."

She waited for a moment before relenting. "Megumi Takani."

"Doctor Takani?"

"Soon enough," she responded.

"Congratulations. Can I come in? This sunlight is buggin' the hell out of me."

Megumi abruptly turned away to the kitchen. She spent several moments there to retrieve two aspirin tablets and pour some juice into a large glass. When he had made his way to her kitchen, she placed the glass and pills in front of him.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." After he downed the pills and drink, he set the glass aside. "So where's your car parked?"

She bristled at the demanding tone in his voice. "You're in a hurry, I see. Party not over yet?"

"I have better things to do on a Sunday morning than fix a nerd's car."

Something hot coursed through her in annoyance. "Excuse me? I am not a-"

"Did you do well in school?"

She blinked. "Yes."

"Teachers knew your name, you studied a lot, graduated with honors in high school, college, med school?"

"Yes, but-"

"Sweetheart…that's a nerd."

Her eyes narrowed. Of all the inconsiderate, rude men she had ever met, he was definitely at the top of the list.

"Consider it a compliment…it means you're smart."

"Yet you make it sound so derogatory," she retorted.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better…you don't _look_ like any of the nerds I knew." A mischievous light filtered into his eyes. "So where's your car?"

()

The woman looked furious. In his opinion, and he'd shoot himself before he admitted it to her, she looked damn good when she was angry. She certainly didn't look like any doctor he'd ever met.

"I don't have any supplies," she announced.

"It's all here." Sanosuke patted his bag.

"You knew what to get for my car?" she asked incredulously.

"I knew what your car was."

She looked heavenward. Obviously, that answer wasn't enough to reassure her.

"Relax, Doc, I got all the right equipment with me."

Megumi shook her head, putting the glass in the sink. "I'm sure..."

He couldn't help but smile. "Haven't heard any complaints so far, sweetheart."

She almost smiled back and Sanosuke felt like he had taken a hit to the midsection. Doctor Megumi sure had a couple weapons in her arsenal along with that bombshell body. She was wearing khaki drawstring pants that tied below her belly button, and a white sleeveless crop top, exposing just of few inches of the creamy skin forming her flat abdomen. Her long black hair was pulled into a half-ponytail, with several strands framing her face. Definitely _not_ like doctors he knew.

"First, though, I'd like to get something established." Her voice sounded exactly like his high school science teacher's when she was trying to get a point across.

With an indulgent smile, he nodded. "Shoot."

"Don't tempt me."

He chuckled. "Damn if I couldn't start to like you."

She placed her hand over her heart and blinked coquettishly. "Why my heart can't keep still…" Then her expression hardened. "Drop the endearments. I have a name."

"No sweetheart. Understood. Can I work on your car now?"

She snatched up her keys and led him into the parking lot of her apartment complex. "I'm not allowed to change the oil here, but there is a driveway where the manager lets us park if we need to fix cars."

Twenty minutes later, Sanosuke glanced at the black sports watch that circled his tanned wrist. Kaoru had said that she'd pick him up and she was due in about thirty minutes. He hadn't been in a mood to drive to the lady doctor's apartment, and since the whole oil change had been _her_ idea, he told her that she had to drive.

It'd give him enough time to get to his apartment, hop in for a quick shower and head on over to the foundation for Abby's dance lesson. Abby and her three high school friends, along with five other girls, were cheerleaders and they had needed inspiration for their routine. Which basically meant that he had to make the whole thing up.

There were times he cursed Tsunan and their longtime friendship. Being old friends meant knowing a lot about each other. And that included Sano's sense of rhythm. He had lost track of all the times he gave Tsunan dance lessons because he was afraid he'd look stupid dancing with a girl back in high school. Course, that gave Tsunan the freedom to elect Sanosuke as a dance teacher to any of the kids who had the same issue. It also gave Tsunan the freedom to make fun of him. If the Navy didn't work out, there was always the job of a choreographer. So what if he had rhythm and could dance slightly better than the average man? He was just a fan of R&B, hip hop, and rock music.

He tightened the cap over the engine of Megumi's Lexus before closing the engine oil bottle. While wiping his hands with a rag, he inspected his work.

"Everything okay?"

He turned slightly before emerging from beneath the hood of Megumi's car. The lady in question stood several feet away, tall glass of water and tinkling ice in her hand.

"Yeah, it's done."

"That was fast…" she mused.

"It doesn't take long to do," he commented. He wasn't incompetent or anything.

"I brought you something to drink."

He paused. "Thanks…" He cleared his throat, glancing at his hands. "I…"

"Hold on…" Megumi opened her trunk and pulled out two sheets of baby wipes and handed them to him.

He removed the grime from his palms and fingers before accepting the glass. The water was cool going down his throat, refreshing to drink in the heat. After downing the glass, he licked several drops from his lips before glancing at his watch again. "She should be picking me up soon…"

Megumi blinked. "If you had plans…You shouldn't have come by and-"

"Kenshin and Jo-chan are my friends. They're yours, too, so I don't see what the big deal is."

"How do you know each other, anyway?"

"Kenshin and I work together."

The answer was short and simple.

A ring filled the air and Megumi turned slightly to retrieve her cell phone.

"Hello?" She paused. "Oh. Sorry to hear that…But…" Sano didn't miss the glance she shot his way. "Of course. No, it's not a problem. All right. I hope everything works out. Bye."

"Problem?"

"Kaoru's student sprained his ankle during practice, so she had to take him to the hospital," Megumi explained. "So it looks like I'll be taking you home."

"Now how can a man resist an offer like that?" He couldn't help himself. The jibe had been too easy.

He smiled to himself at the flash of annoyance in her dark eyes.

()

Later in the break room at the hospital, cup of tea in hand, Megumi was still stewing over Sanosuke Sagara's attitude.

The nerve of him. He had the gall to turn nearly everything she said into a proposition. It wasn't as if she wanted to sleep with him!

Men like him drove her nuts. They were like the boys in high school with the devil-may-care attitude, who got away with whatever they wanted to just because they could. The kind the cheerleaders giggled about in the locker rooms.

Not that she had been the type to go after males like that. And not that she had been a cheerleader who giggled and gossiped in locker rooms. She didn't even know if cheerleaders did that. Too much television and movies of stereotypical high school probably gave her that idea. Besides, she had always been too busy studying or dancing hula.

Why did she even care, anyway? Even if he was the Himuras' friend, she had never met the man until now. And she'd known the couple for a fairly long time. Who knew when she'd see him again.

* * *

"I take it the oil change went well?" Kenshin asked at dinner.

Sanosuke nodded. "No problems."

"Good."

"Considering the condition of her car, it's a small price to pay," Kaoru began as she set a bowl of salad and dressing at the dinner table.

Sanosuke smiled apologetically. "I know." He watched as Kaoru moved to the kitchen then leaned towards Kenshin, whispering, "Did she cook?"

"No, Mrs. Akiona next door gave us some food," Kenshin whispered back before rising to follow his wife.

Sanosuke breathed a sigh of relief. Kaoru's cooking skills were…well…she had none. Sanosuke came over for dinner often enough, and he usually avoided eating anything Kaoru made.

"Anything to drink?" Kaoru asked.

"Water's fine," Sanosuke answered.

When Kaoru returned to the table, she held three glasses and a pitcher of iced water, while Kenshin had a plate of rice and what appeared to be hamburger patties with gravy and fried eggs with solid yolk.

"So Megumi was okay with everything?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah. I took care of her car and she drove me home," Sano answered. Then, after a moment, he spoke again. "How'd you guys meet her, anyway?"

"Oh…at the hospital," Kenshin answered. "I had injured my leg, she and a senior physician set it."

"And I met her when I started going to the hospital for routine check-ups," Kaoru added.

"She looks like the type who'd tear a man into pieces," Sanosuke said to no one in particular.

"Oro?"

Kaoru blinked. "What? But…she doesn't have any fighting skills, at least…" She immediately noticed her husband trying to eat while their guest let a slow smile cross his features. Then her cheeks grew hot once she discovered the meaning of their friend's words. "Sanosuke! Don't tell me you're thinking of going after her! The last time I set you up with one of my friends she drove herself crazy for a week wondering why you hadn't called her."

"She made the assumption that I would call her," Sanosuke declared flatly.

"Of course she did!" Kaoru declared. "You spent the night with her, what's wrong with-"

"Kaoru," Kenshin interjected. "That's probably Sanosuke and Kulani's business…"

"Still." Kaoru sent a pleading look at her husband before turning to their friend. "Tell me you aren't going to go after Megumi. After what happened with Kulani…we don't even talk to each other anymore…"

"I usually make it a rule to make my position very clear with the women I see," Sanosuke said smoothly. Straightening in his chair, he said sincerely, "But I'm sorry about Kulani. Really. I didn't know that things had turned out that way."

Kaoru sighed the moment the phone rang. She moved to her feet. "I'll get it."

When she was out of earshot, Sanosuke glanced at his friend. "I don't know how you do it…"

"What?" Kenshin blinked.

"Stay married and happy," Sanosuke added.

Kenshin smiled. "Because her happiness matters more to me."

And for one brief moment, Sanosuke realized that thought had never come to his mind with a single woman.

* * *

A/N: I'm finding that getting the roosterhead and vixen to actually like each other is growing to be more of a challenge than I thought. Especially since Sanosuke's played the field far more than Megumi's been out in it. =P


	4. Part3: Surprise, Surprise

**Part 3: Surprise, Surprise**

"Why am I not surprised to find you in this section?"

Megumi's head snapped up at the sound of a familiar male voice. Only to see Sanosuke Sagara leaning against one of the bookshelves at the Navy exchange, standing several feet away from her. Instinctively, she clutched the medical magazine to her chest.

"Stalking is illegal."

His brows lifted slightly. "Don't flatter yourself, Doc. You're not my type. I prefer my women to be a little more…flexible."

She grimaced. "That's disgusting."

"I was referring to their attitudes," Sanosuke pointed out.

"I'm sure you were." Megumi rolled her eyes. Then she frowned. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Buying a birthday gift for a girl," Sanosuke answered.

"In the reading section?" Megumi's lips parted in shock. She wouldn't believe it. "Since when do men like you buy gifts for women with a triple digit IQ?"

"Men like me?" he echoed.

"Aren't you usually found with women whose bust size is the same as their IQ level?" She had spoken to Kaoru a few days ago and her initial thought had been correct – Sanosuke Sagara preferred beautiful women only to leave them shortly after his interest faded. Kaoru had flat out discouraged her from pursuing him. Not that she was interested. She was more curious to know how someone as naïve as Kaoru and as considerate as Kenshin could be friends with someone so…raw.

He smirked slightly. "You've got a helluva mouth on you, anyone ever tell you that?"

She shifted slightly. So she was opinionated. Megumi crossed her arms over her chest. "I tend to speak my mind."

"I wasn't referring to what you say," Sanosuke responded easily.

For the second time in less than two minutes, she was caught speechless. For about a second. Then she tucked a strand behind her ear.

"Well, it'd be the first time a man referred to my mouth. They usually prefer other parts," Megumi responded coolly.

His eyes flicked over her frame for a moment before meeting her gaze. "I don't doubt that."

The nerve…Two could play this game. "Careful," she said sweetly. "For someone who claims I'm not his type, you are contradicting your own words…"

He pushed himself off with his shoulder and made his way towards one of the aisles. Megumi frowned as he paused at the children's section.

What was he doing there? Her question was answered when he decisively picked up an illustrated book. Wait…a children's book?

"Megumi?"

Startled out of her thoughts, she turned to see an old classmate staring at her in surprise. His California surfer boy looks and bright blue eyes had caught the attention of every single girl in their classes…herself included.

Just the sight of him made her remember why she had been so focused on school. Men. They either used you when they wished to get ahead or weighed you down when you tried to climb the success ladder.

"Evan, hi…" she pasted a smile on her face as he leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's been a long time…"

Her fingers tightened ever so slightly on her magazine. "Absolutely. You look…happy."

He grinned. "And you look beautiful, as always."

"Thanks," Megumi responded, feeling as if her smile was permanently stuck to her face.

"Darling, there you are!" a woman cooed, coming up to Evan and giving him a quick hug.

"Megumi, this is Tammy, my fiancée," Evan spoke up, wrapping one arm around the tall redhead. "Tammy, Megumi, an old classmate."

"Hi," Tammy greeted, offering her hand in a shake. "It's nice to meet you…"

"Likewise."

"Megumi was the class brain," Evan announced. "All the girls asked her for help and all the guys wanted to ask her out on a date."

"Yourself included?" Tammy teased.

"Yes, but she'd never give any guy the time of day." he answered, laughing. "We all thought she was a cold fish."

_Why that little..._How she managed to avoid hissing, Megumi didn't know.

What made it worse was Tammy's sympathetic expression. "Oh, you poor thing. Plastic surgeons don't interest you, huh?"

Megumi's eyes widened as an embarrassed Evan shifted his weight.

"Is that what you do, Evan?" Megumi batted her eyelashes innocently. "I thought for sure you were studying proctology…All those sketches of the organs and orifices dealing with that study you put in your notebook…would make any art student admire your attention to detail of the human anatomy."

Evan coughed as Tammy glared at him. "Well…I…am…considering a career change…"

"You told me you were a plastic surgeon!" Tammy shrilled.

With a brief smile, Megumi watched as Evan stomped away, Tammy at his heels demanding to know his true career and why he lied.

"Nice one, fox-lady," Sanosuke spoke up from behind her. "You should get something for putting that guy in his place."

She turned slightly, frowning. "Fox-lady?"

"Intelligent, sneaky, can easily adapt," he explained.

She thought about that for several moments. It wasn't totally an insult. So she said slowly, "I think that was a compliment."

He smiled slightly. "It was."

"Thank you. I think."

"No problem..."

* * *

"Come on in," Lieutenant Commander Tokio Takagi spoke up as she let Megumi enter her office several days later.

"Thank you for taking the time to see me," Megumi responded. "I had some questions about this morning's lecture. If you have time."

"Of course."

Megumi breathed a sigh of relief. Commander Takagi was a very dedicated and kind physician. The woman had been practicing medicine for nearly ten years. Since leaving the emergency room rotation a week ago, Megumi was placed in pediatrics rotation. It was a little more uplifting than emergency, but she felt that she had so much to learn. Her second year residency only started three months ago, and she had already taken so much responsibility. She'd had so many mentors and advisers, and she was grateful to all of them.

"Please excuse the mess…" Tokio gestured to the papers on her desk. "I'm brainstorming for a fundraiser…"

"Oh?"

"Yes. The public affairs office and I try to work with various aspects of the community…and I'm trying to think of something that would benefit both parties…" Tokio admitted.

"What is it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well…" Tokio settled in her chair. "The Navy is willing to loan out one of their ballrooms to one of Honolulu's children foundations. But only if the foundation can come up with something that would attract a crowd. Half of the proceeds would go to the foundation, the rest would go to autism research."

"And it's your responsibility to come up with an idea?"

"And to organize it." Tokio smiled. "Would you be willing to help? Now that you're in pediatrics, it's a little less hectic…"

"Of course." Her father, her aunt Kyoko, and her mother had been strong advocates for fundraisers. It was the least she could do.

"In fact, I'm supposed to be meeting with someone shortly about this, but what did you want to discuss?"

Megumi had launched a ten-minute discussion about her future studies in alcohol drug abuse in families before they were interrupted by a quick rap on the door.

"Come in," Tokio called out.

"Sorry I'm running a little late, ma'am."

Megumi froze from her position, her back facing the door. It couldn't be. Why oh why did she have to run into him again and again…when they never had before?

"It's fine. Come on in, Sanosuke. Have a seat."

Megumi turned slightly and he paused briefly before settling in the chair beside her. He nodded in her direction.

"Hey."

She cleared her throat. "Hi…"

Tokio glanced at them. "You know each other?"

"Casual acquaintances," Megumi said hurriedly.

The older woman smiled. "Good. Then this won't seem too awkward. Sanosuke, Megumi has offered to assist me during this event." Megumi didn't miss the surprised look in Sanosuke's eyes, but ignored it as Tokio continued, "As I've said before, the Navy cooperates with various members of the community to conduct fundraisers. Sanosuke is here representing the Sagara Foundation in Honolulu. Sanosuke, I've already spoken with public affairs and they said that the Makani Room is yours to use."

"How many people can it seat?"

"Probably three hundred," Tokio answered. "I've been brainstorming on a presentation for the past two days. You wouldn't happen to have something, would you?"

He grinned. "Well…Tsunan is really into that creative expression stuff. And a lot of the kids are really into music. Do you think the Navy would have a problem with music and dance?"

Tokio's eyes widened. "No…not at all. What kind of dance?"

"Most of them are interested in modern dance."

Tokio's phone rang, and after excusing herself, picked it up to answer it. Megumi kept her gaze on Tokio's desk, as she noticed Sanosuke lean in her direction.

"So what are you doing here?" he said softly.

"I was discussing a lecture I heard this morning," Megumi admitted.

"Being the model student?" he queried.

Megumi glanced his way. "Something like that."

He smiled slightly. "Ever wonder what it's like not to be a good girl?"

She glanced away and said with a sly smile, "I'm not as good as you think."

"I'd like you to prove me wrong."

"In your dreams," she shot back.

"How did you know?"

She felt her cheeks heat slightly as the air between them suddenly grew hot and thick. What was going on here? And she was going to be working with him on this fundraiser? Megumi prided herself in steeling her expression once Tokio got off the phone.

"So where were we…?" the older woman asked.

Megumi wasn't sure how she had managed to pay attention to Tokio's discussion. Sanosuke had made it clear that he wasn't interested. So why was he saying those things? She narrowed her eyes. Probably just to annoy her.

Well. She wasn't going to be that easy to rattle. Not anymore.

* * *

"You two are doing what?" Kaoru stared in disbelief as Megumi admired a dress in the mall.

"We're working together on a fundraiser," Megumi announced.

"You and Sanosuke?" Kaoru demanded. "I thought the orphanage just had a fundraiser."

"There's no law saying it can't have another one," Megumi pointed out. She frowned. "Speaking of which…I never got around to asking him why he and the orphanage have the same last name…"

Kaoru flapped her hand in response to that comment. "Oh…Sanosuke was raised there. He and the founder were really close, almost like real father and son."

"That explains it." As Megumi moved down the aisle, she paused to study a necklace hanging on a rack.

"Megumi…you aren't interested in Sanosuke, are you?"

Megumi nearly tripped on her own feet. The girl had to be kidding. Had to be. But instead of having a violent denial, Megumi flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"I think he's good-looking," she responded. "He would be fun to spend time with."

"But we've been through this! He's a womanizing playboy," Kaoru declared, punching her fist in the air for emphasis. "One night stands, week long affairs and all. Don't get me wrong, I love the guy, he's like a brother to me, but I really don't think-"

"Kaoru, I just said he'd be fun to spend time with. And with his experience…" Megumi let out a wistful sigh, "he would definitely give me the time of my life…"

Kaoru's skin paled at least two shades. Megumi tried to keep her smile to herself. She wondered sometimes how naïve Kaoru could be. It was a well-kept secret that Megumi was still a virgin. Technically. She'd crossed a couple lines with boys in high school and college, but that was it. Yet Kaoru had more experience and was occasionally clueless.

If Megumi really thought about it, the man was certainly appealing. When he wasn't sniping at her. But there were other sides to him as well. Like that incident at the exchange when he was shopping for a children's book. Men didn't look for those items unless they were really buying them. And the fundraiser. Obviously, the children at the Sagara Foundation meant something to him.

"I'm going to be sick. You're actually serious," Kaoru's voice broke through Megumi's thoughts.

Megumi grinned. "If you don't know by now, Kaoru, we're going to have to work on that."

"But…but…I'm being serious now!" Kaoru tugged on her sleeve. "I'm only doing this for you…he is not the type of guy you want to go after!"

"Why not?"

"A million reasons!" Kaoru exclaimed.

The woman looked so distraught that Megumi decided to give in. "Relax, Kaoru. I'm only working with him for the fundraiser and that's it."

"Oh. Good. I mean…you and Sanosuke? How strange would that be?"

Strange indeed.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. And I suppose one could say Megumi's slowly coming out on her own. Believe me when I say I've noticed the differences between this Megumi and Megumi from other stories. I apologize if the story's slowly moving along, I am trying to get both characters along the same wavelength and I haven't officially decided how I'm going to handle the steps the two take to a real relationship, so bear with me. Although I am having fun along the way. Thanks for your patience, readers and reviewers!


	5. Part4: First Attraction

**Part 4: First Attraction**

"Darling, what brings you here?" Kyoko greeted Megumi with a warm smile as she stepped inside her office at the Royal Hawaiian Hotel.

"Hi, Auntie." Megumi accepted her aunt's brief hug and kiss on the cheek.

She had practically grown up at the Royal Hawaiian, the lush hotel her aunt owned…property she gained when she became a widow. Megumi had never known her uncle…Aunt Kyoko tended to keep her personal life private. Which was understandable. But the business was a testament of her late uncle's feelings towards her aunt. Aunt Kyoko and her husband had obviously been very close if he had left everything he had worked so hard for to her.

"You've been so busy, I'm surprised to see you," Kyoko admitted.

"Well…that's it…" Megumi settled on the couch in her aunt's office. "I'm helping organize a fundraiser for autism and the Sagara Foundation…"

Kyoko grinned. "Your first time planning an event?"

"How did you know?"

"I just do."

Megumi pressed a hand to her forehead. "I just feel overwhelmed sometimes. Commander Takagi is taking care of the advertising…she's left me with the logistics."

"Ah. The actual physical setup and location of the event." Kyoko smiled.

"Yes. Is there any advice you can give me?" Megumi opened up a manila file folder. "I have a floorplan of the stage and seating area, lists of possible vendors who'd be interested in providing equipment to be used for the stage, sound system…printing companies for the programs…ideas for program layout…"

Kyoko laughed softly. "Darling, you sound organized already."

Stopping, Megumi smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

"Your mother often helped the public affairs office with their fundraisers." Wistful memories reflected in her aunt's voice.

"I know. Father told me." Megumi looked away. "I miss her so much…"

"I know, darling. I do, too…" Kyoko sighed. "You remind me so much of her…the passion for work…the same strong spirit…" She grinned. "She gave your father a hard time, you know."

Megumi blinked. "What?"

"Oh, their courtship was so difficult. She was the new Navy nurse in the hospital, he was the Navy physician who was constantly put in his place. You have to understand…your father was used to giving orders and having things done his way. Your mother threw him off-balance. She was the one thing he could never predict. It bothered him, but I think it also fueled their attraction," Kyoko laughed.

Megumi bit her lip. "Father…misses her more than he lets on, doesn't he?"

Kyoko sighed. "It's no secret that your aunt, your father and I have had difficulty getting along over the years. After Hikari died…But…I know that he loved your mother very much. He was devastated when she died. He was even more upset when your brothers decided to leave Hawaii."

Swallowing, Megumi closed her file folder. "I talk to them once in a while…but I feel so alienated from them…"

"It's your father, darling." Kyoko sent her eyes heavenward. "As overbearing and dominant as he is…it's difficult for them to be around him."

"But I stayed here for college."

"That's because you're like your mother, dear." Kyoko leaned towards her. "So tell me more about this fundraiser...There might be a few vendors I know who'd be willing to help you on this…"

* * *

"So what happened?"

"Suzy gave one to him."

"Gave what?" Sanosuke studied Lani's thoughtful expression.

"A love letter."

"She beat you to it?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, _keiki__._" Sanosuke genuinely did feel bad. But love sucked sometimes, especially for little kids. Seemed like the ones they wanted either didn't want them or wanted someone else. He remembered what it was like with his first crush. She had never known how he felt.

Lani sighed, staring out the window where she and Sanosuke sat, overlooking the yard of the orphanage. "It's real life."

"Sano," Tsunan's voice came from the doorway of the den.

Sanosuke and Lani looked up to see Tsunan standing just inside the room…and Megumi Takani standing just behind him.

"Hi," Sanosuke greeted. Then he turned to Lani, ruffling her hair. "I need to talk to this lady. Grown-up stuff. When I'm done, we'll talk some more."

"Okay." Lani grinned before she hopped off the window seat. As she passed Megumi, she paused, studying the bright blue and pink pattern of Megumi's sarong. "You have a pretty dress."

Sanosuke's eyes widened.

But Megumi smiled in response, "Thank you. If you and the other girls would like, I could bring some like it for you to keep."

"Really?"

"Lani." Tsunan shook his head as warning.

"It's all right," Megumi spoke up. "My aunt loves making these for children."

"Cool! Thanks, lady!"

"Doctor Takani," Sanosuke corrected gently.

"Doctor Takani," Lani echoed. She beamed again before heading out.

"Thank you for escorting me," Megumi directed the comment to Tsunan.

"You're welcome. I need to get back to my office…if there's anything else you need, let me know."

"I will."

As Tsunan left, Sanosuke rose to his feet, watching as Megumi made her way towards him.

"So what's up?"

She shrugged one bare shoulder before holding out a file folder. "I spoke with several of the vendors…I thought you might like to see what I have done so far."

"Is that it?"

"I wanted to see this place," Megumi admitted. Then she added in a rush, "I did some research…wanted to get a little background on what and…who I'd be working with."

He studied her carefully. What, she didn't think the place was credible? "So what'd you come up with?"

"A place that has helped so many children…and potential parents…grow into a family," she declared.

Assuming Megumi had grown up with parents, relatives, everything. He wasn't bitter about anyone else's good fortune. It was just difficult for people sometimes to understand where he came from. But she clearly understood what the foundation was for…what it had meant to Tsunan and himself.

"I wanted you to look at the plans I have for the stage," Megumi spoke up. "If it will work. If not, I need to know soon so I can fax them corrections."

After a moment, he accepted the folder she held out and opened it, his brown eyes skimming the contents listed on two stapled pieces of paper.

Megumi came forward, tapping on a section with an unpolished, clean, square-cut fingernail. "The seating area was placed like this to accommodate the three hundred people we're expecting. Given the size of the room, I thought it might be best if we arranged the chairs in an arena fashion, facing the stage."

"No, this is fine." He squinted slightly. "Am I reading the stage dimensions right?"

"Yes…why?"

"How'd you know that was the size I needed?" Sanosuke looked up to see surprise in her dark eyes.

She blinked. "Well…you did say music and dance…and given the dozen or so children here…I thought you'd need room for them to move."

"But-"

Then she shrugged. "I dance, too. When I perform, that's usually the size my aunt has set for the performances."

"Wait…you dance?"

"Hula."

Unable to help himself, he grinned before saying, "That explains your killer legs."

Megumi's eyes narrowed slightly. "Anyway…how are the kids doing?"

So she wanted to ignore that. Fine with him.

"Did you want to see what they have so far?"

Megumi nodded. "Sure."

Sanosuke walked over to the window and pulled it open. In the backyard, several girls were making flower leis, playing with dolls while the boys were either on the swings or playing Frisbee football. He quickly counted the children outside.

Then, leaning so his voice would carry, he called out, "Hey! Get in the den! One of the fundraiser people wants to see whatcha got!"

Eleven heads swiveled his way, along with several choruses of, "Now? How come?", "I'm busy…", "Why?".

"Hey." In a mock-stern voice, Sanosuke frowned for effect. "She can hear you."

"Okay…" Andrew, the eldest of the group spoke for everyone.

"Where's Peko?" Sanosuke asked.

"Getting a drink!" Lani announced.

Sanosuke sighed. "That boy's always thirsty…Someone get him in here."

"Yes, sir!"

As the kids filed into the house, Sanosuke moved to close the window.

"Kids," he muttered with a grin.

"They seem to like you, though," Megumi commented.

"Yeah…"

Several seconds later, a dozen children filed into the room.

"Kids, this is Doctor Megumi Takani," Sanosuke announced. "She's the lady taking care of where you guys will be dancing…making sure the lights, DJ are all there and stuff…Megumi, this is Andrew, Peko, put the drink away, Chris, John, Makaio, and AJ. And these are the ladies, Lani, Abigail, Rowena – call her Wendy, Elizabeth or Liz, Kalena, and Kristy."

"Nice to meet you," Megumi greeted, nodding her head once.

Andrew moved over to the CD player to put a CD in the deck as the kids moved into their formation. Sanosuke stalked to sit on the sofa on one side of the room. When Megumi looked in his direction, he pointed to the seat next to him. After a moment, she walked over towards him and sat down on the other side of the couch.

Sanosuke leaned back, resting his arms along the back of the couch.

When the music began to play, the children quickly moved to the fast beat in unison. Tapping his foot in rhythm, Sanosuke glanced at Megumi to see an intrigued smile on her features.

After two songs, Andrew stopped the CD and twelve youths looked at Megumi expectantly. She glanced at Sanosuke, who responded with a quick lift of his brows.

"Well, fox-lady?" he prompted softly.

She blinked before looking at them. "That was…amazing. All of it. And that's only a part of it? You're going to surprise those attendees…"

"Thanks for stopping by," Sanosuke said as he escorted Megumi to the front door much later.

"No problem." Megumi let a hint of a smile show. "It's the least I could do. I should have everything finalized by next week."

"Great."

To his eyes, Megumi seemed hesitant, almost as if she was waiting for something. Then…"I was wondering…Are you hungry?"

A lazy grin crossed his features. "Depends."

Her eyes slitted before she turned away, muttering, "Never mind."

He quickly snatched her wrist. "Wait."

She took in a breath, probably to gather patience, and he couldn't help but notice how her lashes fluttered or how her chest rose as her lungs expanded.

"Do you like seafood?" she asked as if ignoring his earlier comment.

His eyes widened. "Are you asking me on a date?"

She set her jaw. "No."

"Because…I've been asked on a date before," he informed. "It sure sounds like a date."

Her eyes flashed in that way that he was learning made him laugh inside. "I'm surprised you even know what they are, considering you must be so accustomed to women falling on to any horizontal surface for your convenience."

At that, he grinned. "I'm not that unoriginal." Then he grasped her wrist and started towards her car. "I have been known to have sex standing and sitting up."

She grimaced.

He grinned. "Yes, _and_, not _or_. I like to keep women guessing during the process."

"You're bragging, Sanosuke," Megumi pointed out before taunting, "Compensation?"

He stopped abruptly and turned, causing her to lose her balance, with her grasping his upper arms to prevent herself from falling.

"Not even," he countered with a slow smile. Being around her caused his blood to race faster through his veins. It was a strange, but not foreign sensation. He'd felt excitement before. And why wouldn't he around her? With her long black hair that fell down her back, dark eyes that sparked when she was provoked, and creamy skin begging for a man's touch, she was one hell of a temptation. Even with her smart mouth. He reached up, his fingertips sliding down her wrists and arms before grasping her beneath the elbows and pulled her fractionally closer. A small gasp came from her lips. "But I'd give you the chance to make your own decision if you wanted to..."

Megumi stumbled back, staring at him, her eyes narrowed. "I thought I wasn't your type." She threw her hands to her hips. "Oh, wait. The entire female species is your type."

"Only the beautiful ones," he countered with a smile.

Megumi flicked her hair over her shoulder and turned to walk away. "I'm going to dinner. If you want to come, you'd better move."

He chuckled. "Yes, ma'am…"


	6. Part5: Heat

A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. My muse has been going crazy since I first came up with this fic idea. But after writing the first part of this chapter, I was mentally exhausted, mainly because I've never written anything as long as this particular interaction before. =P

So without further ado…but with fair warning…Our classy and sheltered Megumi finds herself in a position with a handsome man most women would welcome. And as for Sano…well…I believe Mirune put it best…'meowrr!' grins and produces box of fans and points at buckets of water to the side for anyone unable to stand the…um…see chapter title.

* * *

**Part 5: Heat**

One week before the Sagara Foundation's dance fundraiser, Megumi was practicing her presentation that would be conducted before a panel of four physicians later that afternoon.

The office they had given her was fairly small, but she wasn't expecting special treatment. The office was temporary…many residents used it throughout rotations. For just a few more weeks it would be hers.

Her eyes glanced at the stuffed toy of a fox on her desk. Sanosuke had given it to her…with much fanfare…the last time she had been at the orphanage. On behalf of himself and the children for all the work she had done for the show. She had been tempted to throw it at him after she had peeled back the tissue covering it.

Fox for fox-lady. His brown eyes had been laughing at her from the moment she laid eyes on it. However, children were present, and some of the girls had thought the fox was cute.

It was. But it had another connotation which she doubted they understood.

Over the past few weeks, she had gotten more acquainted with Sanosuke and the children. When the man wasn't taking shots at her, he could be quite charming. She had seen how he'd smoothed over fights between the boys…comforted the girls who were being bullied at school…and gave advice to the boys on how to attract their crushes…He was like their big brother.

She glanced out the window, seeing the Pacific in the distance. Quiet moments like these made her long for a week-long vacation. Basking in the tropical sun on the beach and a tall, handsome man serving her iced drinks. Maybe even giving her backrubs. She stretched her arms over her head. He'd have magical hands, be able to work out all the kinks and knots, turning her into a very satisfied puddle of a sunbather. At the moment she willed herself not to have a mental image of said masseur, a knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?"

The door swung open and Sanosuke took a step inside, a flat box balanced in one of his hands.

"Hey. Mind if I come in?"

She sighed. "You're already inside…"

He grinned and closed the door behind him.

Megumi rose to her feet. "What brings you here?"

He held up the box. "Tsunan finished the programs for us."

"Oh. That's wonderful." As Sanosuke lifted the lid and pulled a program out for her, she leaned forward.

The front, from what looked to be black brushstrokes, was a silhouette of a palm tree, an ocean, and a Navy ship docked at shore.

"This is beautiful."

He came around to her side of the desk and studied the cover for a moment. "I'll tell him you said so."

Megumi smiled. "Your friend is very talented. Has he ever considered selling his work?"

"Sometimes," Sanosuke answered. "But with a dozen kids to take care of?"

She laughed. "True." She caught something in his eyes that caused her to clear her throat. "What?"

"Nothing." He shrugged. "I've just never heard you really laugh…when it's just us, I mean."

"Maybe there isn't much reason to laugh," Megumi reasoned.

"Ouch. I won't take that as an insult."

She mentally shook her head and rotated her shoulders. "I have things to take care of, and-"

"What's wrong with your shoulders?" he asked immediately.

"Just stiff. Been sitting down a lot…" she admitted. Her mouth opened in protest when he turned her so her back was to him. "Sanosuke-"

"Let me guess. Here." She felt his fingers between her shoulder blades, kneading the tense muscles.

"Ooh. That's nice," she confessed, feeling the muscles loosen. "How did you know?"

"Tsunan occasionally has the same problem. Mrs. Kealoha does this and it works."

Megumi blinked. "Mrs. Kealoha?"

"A nice sixty-year-old woman who's lived on Hawaii since she was born. She works during the day before she has to go home and take care of her grandkids," Sanosuke informed.

"Oh. She must be a saint."

"She is. She cleans up after the kids, has food ready for them before they get home from school and does the laundry."

"Oh. Then she is."

They were quiet for a few moments. For some reason, Megumi's sense of hearing must have escalated, because she could hear when he took a breath and let it out. Focusing on the discomfort in her back was pointless since he was well on his way to getting rid of it. Good hands. Great hands, actually.

She wondered what else he could do besides massage back muscles.

_Megumi!_ she cursed herself. What kind of thought was _that_??

Men like him tended to inspire women to do naughty things. She swallowed. With his good looks, confidence, and deep voice, all parts were a lethal combination. She immediately noticed that the pressure of his fingers had taken on something else. Slow, deliberate…

Megumi quickly stepped away, mumbling a 'Thank you', before staring out the window to the water.

The room was very quiet.

Before…

"Running, fox-lady?" His breath curved around her ear, and she shivered slightly.

When she turned around, her eyes widened in part horror and part excitement as she realized that he had placed his hands against the glass, trapping her in place. Wait a minute…

She took a step back, feeling the cool glass window through the cotton material of her blouse.

Raising haughty eyes to his, refusing defeat, she declared, "I have a presentation in forty-five minutes..."

"Do you?"

Before she could comment, he bent his head to lightly kiss her lips.

Involuntarily, her eyes drifted shut. The man was an incredibly good kisser and had coaxed a response out of her even though she had been determined to stand firm and not acknowledge any of his gestures. Tingles shot through her body, from her toes to the roots of her hair as his lips slowly moved over hers. His hands left the glass to anchor around her waist and cup the back of her neck. She found herself firmly held against his lean build, locked into a lingering kiss that seemed to absorb all energy from her body.

When it was over, her eyes fluttered open as his lips skimmed her flushed cheek. Her breath came in short gasps and she stared at the ceiling, still in shock with the idea that Sanosuke Sagara had just given her one of the best kisses she had ever received.

Not caring that her voice shook, Megumi spoke up, her breathing still ragged, "Someone could come in-"

"I locked the door," he murmured, his hot breath stirring the hairs at her temple.

_Oh my goodness…_Megumi's fingers tightened ever so slightly on the light blue fabric of his shirtfront. Her fingers shook, her legs trembled, and if it wasn't for his hold on her, she would have slid to the floor. No wonder women must have found him irresistible. He could cause a meltdown.

She couldn't think when he kissed her again, his fingertips idly stroking the nape of her neck. Her breathing pattern became short and erratic as he grazed the underside of her chin and jaw with his lips, gentle kisses that had her tilting her head back to give him complete access.

Her entire body shuddered as his lips delicately explored her neck. Growing up, in high school and college, she had been this close to men before. But those experiences paled in comparison to this. She whimpered softly as waves of excitement coursed through her, and the sound caused him to smile against her throat before lifting his head to meet her gaze.

A small part of her brain was glad to know that he was as affected as she was. His brown eyes seemed darker than usual as he looked at her, his breathing unsteady.

He pulled away a few inches, smiling down at her, turning her insides to gelatin.

"You might want to calm down a little before your presentation," he suggested gently, his cool fingers brushing the satiny skin of her hot cheek. "You look…well…" he merely shrugged and gave her that devastating grin.

She looked away and said nothing.

"What time do you get off work?" he asked.

The man was asking about her schedule? She just had probably one of the most intense…what were they called…make-out sessions? pre-foreplay sessions? ever and he could talk as if nothing happened??

"Six. Why?" she whispered, surprised that she wasn't croaking.

His eyes darkened once they settled on her features. "I was thinking we could finish this somewhere else."

_Oh my…_She lost her breath. As tempting as it was, there were just some things she had to do. And others…"I…I can't." She swallowed before anger took over. She wasn't sure why she was so bothered by all of this. Maybe because she was starting to like the man who was a dedicated older brother to those youths at the foundation. Even his flirting was amusing. It was one thing if his come-ons were just games. But it was something else if he was genuinely interested. And if he was, she wouldn't be the distraction for a sailor looking for a good time. Steeling her voice, she added, "I won't be another conquest."

"I never said you were," Sanosuke responded in a low voice that sent shivers down her back.

"You've had your fun. That wasn't enough for you?" she demanded, her voice regaining its biting tone.

His smile only seemed to frustrate her more. "Not really."

She ran shaky fingers through her long bangs. "I…I have to go."

"Then I'll see you later." It was a statement, not a question.

"No," she declared. "I can't do this. I don't get involved with men like you. I have plenty of things to do in my life. So I won't spend time with a man who thinks women are some all-you-can-eat buffet…" At the lift of his brows, she caught the double meaning behind her words and felt her cheeks flame. Pressing on, she continued, "And I have no patience for men who obviously have no respect for-"

His eyes narrowed. "For what? Just because I live my life the way I do means I have no respect for women?"

She merely glared up at him.

"Let's get one thing, straight, sweetheart. I respect women fine. I've never made marriage proposals or relationship offers. I always made it clear that I wasn't looking for those. Any woman who got involved with me knew that. Not all of them accepted it…but they still knew it."

"Stop that," she demanded. "I have a name. I won't be put in the same category as-"

"You know what your problem is?" he cut in. At her silence, he continued, "It's not me calling you 'sweetheart' or any other name except your real one…or even me kissing you in your office. A part of you can't help wonder what it would be like to be with me. That's what makes you angry...that you're actually considering it."

She trembled as he finished his statement. "Of all the conceited-"

"You've had your say, fox-lady," he interrupted, grasping her wrists. "So if you're gonna keep denying it out loud, don't even bother saying anything anymore, because I know it's not me you're trying to convince."

Judging by his silence, he was going to let that sink in for a while. Past the anger…she knew he was right. She didn't understand how he knew how she felt. But he knew. His fingertips brushed the pulse point at her wrist, and she felt her pulse jump rapidly. He had felt it, too.

"You can have me," he began, letting his eyes run over her features before he released her wrists, "so when you've stopped denying it, you let me know."

She turned away to grab several folders on her desk. "That will never happen…" she swore before exiting her office.

()

Bracing his palms against the glass of Megumi's office window, Sanosuke was still playing the incident in his mind. Who knew that the lady doctor would react like that? All that energy. The feeling of her in his arms, the soft curves of her body pressed against him, the cool, silky strands of her hair sifting between his fingers were enough to create midnight fantasies for a month.

What made it worse was her denial. She could say 'no' all she wanted. Her mind may not like him, but her body sure did.

Was anything ever easy with Megumi Takani?

_No. _

It didn't even occur to him that most men would have given up by now. He'd meant what he said. He'd leave everything to her. But it didn't mean he couldn't sway her decision. He knew that he already appealed to Megumi's physical side. Now he had to work on her mind and emotions. Sanosuke didn't ever recall working so hard to be with a woman. Especially to a woman who screamed commitment. But something told him that his determination would pay off. Which made the prospect of having her even more worthwhile.


	7. Part6: Reactions

A/N: Changed the summary since the story isn't exactly flowing in that direction as of yet…

**Part 6: Reactions **

Since the doors opened to the Makani Room, Megumi tended to stay in the back. She had come in earlier to ensure that the sound equipment was working. Metal chairs were arranged around the stage per her instructions. Her work was pretty much completed.

Tsunan and Tokio were in the front, Tsunan distributing programs and Tokio accepting donations. She had been surprised how many people had arrived early to insure good seating. Megumi checked her clipboard again to make sure every item on her list was accounted for.

Abruptly, her cell phone rang. She began fishing into her purse, only to drop the item as she pulled it out. She cringed as it hit the floor, the battery dislodging. She bent slightly to pick up the device, her eyes widening slightly at the sight of a man retrieving the battery for her.

He held the part out to her. Megumi reached for it and locked the battery in place.

"Thank you."

"I understand you've been a great help to my wife regarding this event."

Megumi blinked. His wife? "Commander Takagi? Oh. I…I hadn't realized that…she was married…"

He merely turned to look at the throng of people making their way into the seating area. "It's a well-known fact in a few circles."

"Oh. It's nice to meet you…"

"Commander Hajime Saitou."

"…Commander Saitou," she finished. If he didn't tell her, she would have guessed he was a Naval officer. It was obvious in his demeanor. He was fairly tall, probably over six feet, with sharp, angular features and piercing amber eyes. There was an aloofness about him, almost an untouchable air, as if he was above anything petty. So this was the man Tokio Takagi married? Compared to Tokio's warmth and generosity that could easily be seen within five seconds of her company…he seemed like a complete contradiction to her.

Megumi stiffened slightly as she saw Sanosuke make his way towards her. She swallowed.

Ever since that incident in her office several afternoons ago, she couldn't look at him the same. Part of her was outraged that he would even think of treating her that way. Another was willing to admit that he had been right. She did want him. But she wasn't stupid enough to get involved with someone who just wanted another notch to add to his bedpost.

"Hey," Sanosuke greeted Megumi. "Lani needs to use the bathroom. Do you know where-?"

Megumi pointed to a door. "In there, first door on the left."

"Thanks." He waited, then glanced at Saitou for a moment before turning back to her. "Can we talk?"

Megumi looked away. "This…isn't a good time."

"Listen-"

"Sanosuke-"

"It's only for a few minutes-"

"I believe the lady said no," Saitou spoke up, quietly.

Sanosuke turned to him. "This is between us, so just-"

"Lovers' arguments should stay out of public functions," Saitou stated nonchalantly.

Megumi's jaw dropped. "It's not a-"

"Then we'll talk later," Sanosuke promised. He clenched his jaw and turned, walking away.

Megumi narrowed her eyes at the man calmly standing several feet away, examining the room. "I wasn't aware you two knew each other."

"Navy is a small world," Saitou offered.

He spotted Tokio waving him over, and after excusing himself, walked away.

* * *

The event had been a success. So successful that Megumi had been constantly addressed on it at work.

Her new rotation had her fairly busy, and usually working late into the night. So she'd manage to get a few naps here and there. She was so swamped that she hardly spent time with her aunts.

She had just gotten to the main lobby of the hospital when she saw Sanosuke chatting with a hospital technician. _What is he doing here?_ she wondered. When he spotted her, he and the technician must have shared a few parting words because he left, leaving Sanosuke in the lobby.

"Hi," he greeted as she slowly made her way towards him.

"Hi…" She cleared her throat. "What brings you here?"

"I was told you'd be getting off your shift soon and I wanted to take you to dinner."

Megumi looked away. "Sanosuke-"

"It's just dinner," he interrupted gently.

"Why?"

"You did a good job on that fundraiser."

"Is that the only reason?"

He sighed. "Of course not."

Megumi crossed her arms. "Have you ever taken a woman to dinner without the intention of sleeping with her?"

"You'd be the first," he said teasingly.

"Then what would be the point, if-?"

"Fox-lady, we can stand here and debate all day, but I'm starving, so let's just go. If you really wanna know the other reasons, we'll go out, and I'll tell you then."

They had settled at a family-owned diner in Honolulu, with soft eighties music crooning in the background. After ordering, Sanosuke settled back in the booth, his eyes focused on her while she folded her napkin out on her lap.

"Hey, I never got around to asking about Evan the proctologist," Sanosuke spoke up.

Megumi looked up. "What about him?"

"Did you two go out or anything?"

Shaking her head, Megumi placed her hands in her lap. "Not exactly."

Sanosuke lifted his brows slightly. "Sounds like something was going on."

She wrinkled her nose. "You're very nosy," Megumi stated.

"So what? Not every day you see a wannabe plastic surgeon get slammed."

Megumi smiled wryly. "Well…he and I did become friends for a while. He even showed interest in me back in school. But…I was the unattainable girl in the class."

"Because you were a cold fish."

Her eyes narrowed. "No."

"Then?"

She crossed her arms. "It was because of my background. My father is a high ranking officer in Navy health care…my mother was a well-liked Navy nurse…I have two brothers who are also Naval officers in medical research…my aunt owns a hotel in Honolulu…and my aunt runs a successful hula school."

"A regular princess…"

_I suppose…_"I was the challenge. I wasn't interested in guys because it would interfere with my studies. They were interested not in me, but in winning me." She arched a brow. _So there._ "Sound familiar?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He wasn't that dense, was he? "If I have to explain it to you, then-"

"Explain it."

Megumi sighed. "Men in general…especially men who aren't in relationships, have this goal to see as many women as they please. And not because of the woman, but the idea that they can see as many women as they please."

"And you're including me in this general category."

"Hey, you're a fast learner."

"No kidding. Doesn't take a high IQ to see what you're saying," Sanosuke responded. "Generalizations are lame. That's like me saying that women are emotional leeches." At her dark look, he continued, "But you get my idea. If-"

Megumi waved her hand. "I can't believe I'm even sitting here having this conversation with you. Of all the people in the world-"

"Then why are you?" he challenged. "I asked you to dinner…and you…still putting me in the class of men who want to conquer women…still said yes."

She rubbed her temples with slender fingers. "Goodness. Of all the-"

"Why?"

"What does it matter?" she said crossly. "Your ego obviously has had enough encouragement-"

"Last time I remember, you turned me down. And you're stubborn enough not to change your mind."

Megumi dropped her hands. "Fine." She crossed her arms. And waited a full minute.

"I'm waiting," he prompted.

She stared at his features before saying, "Maybe because when you're nice and normal…you're actually not bad to be around."

He blinked. "Wow."

"Wow what?"

He grimaced. "So you like normal, huh?"

He didn't sound too pleased. "Yes, I like normal."

"Normal's boring."

She laughed softly.

When the food was brought to them, Sanosuke waited as she began to eat before starting his meal.

"So what are your plans tonight?"

Megumi looked up. "Probably go home…read."

"Normal stuff, huh?"

She shrugged, instantly wary of the look in his eyes. "Why do you ask…?"

()

"You are a bad influence. Although I'm sure you've been told that a couple times…"

"Yeah, I have." Sanosuke grinned.

Megumi glanced at her watch. It was close to midnight. Just three hours ago, Sanosuke had taken her to a bar in downtown Honolulu. They'd danced, drank a little, played darts – it was the first night in a long time she had been so carefree.

"Thanks," Megumi spoke up as he escorted her to her apartment door. "I had a good time."

"Good. That's what I'm here for."

"To show a girl a good time?" she prompted. "Without sleeping with her?"

He mused aloud, "It doesn't happen very often." Sanosuke watched Megumi unlock her door. "We should go out again."

Megumi's eyes widened. "You're kidding."

He grinned. "It's actually kinda nice to go out with a girl and not worry about keeping her interested."

Megumi frowned. "You make that sound like hard work."

"It can be," he admitted. "A guy's gotta know what to say when."

"I had no idea womanizing was so exhausting," Megumi commented wryly.

He laughed. "When are you off next week?"

"Saturday."

"We'll hang out, then."

Megumi frowned again. "I didn't say yes."

He sighed. "Fine. If you aren't doing anything next Saturday, how about we hang out?"

She arched a brow. "I bet you've never used that line with other women."

"I thought you didn't want to be treated like other women," he pointed out. "Besides, I'm not asking you on a date. There's a difference."

Suddenly, Megumi's cell phone rang. She reached into her purse and made her way inside her apartment, waving him inside so her conversation wouldn't disturb neighbors. He closed the door behind him.

"Hello?"

"Megumi, it's Kaoru. Can you come over? I know it's late, but something's wrong with Kenshin!"

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. He hasn't been himself the entire afternoon!"

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

()

"Food poisoning?" Kaoru echoed once Megumi concluded the problem.

Sanosuke tried not to laugh. Poor Kenshin.

At Kenshin and Kaoru's apartment, Sanosuke lounged on the couch while Megumi and Kaoru talked near the bedroom door.

"He should be okay in a day or two," Megumi said.

"What'd you feed him?" Sanosuke asked.

Kaoru glared at him. "Whatever he ate…I didn't make it."

"All right. If you say so."

She stuck her tongue out at him before her features relaxed. "Oh…did you two want something to drink?"

"It's all right. I can make tea on my own," Megumi offered.

As she headed to the kitchen, Kaoru's head immediately swiveled in his direction. He recognized that look. So he waited.

"Sanosuke, what are you doing here with her?"

"I gave her a ride," Sanosuke informed.

Kaoru frowned. "I thought I told you to leave her alone."

"What? I can't-"

"Megumi's not like your other women, Sanosuke," Kaoru declared, jutting her chin out in a determined manner. "She doesn't need you interfering-"

"Hey, I never got involved in your business," Sanosuke interrupted. "You had a little growing up to do, him being your first relationship, but I never told him to stop seeing you."

"But this is different," Kaoru insisted. "Besides, you promised me that you wouldn't-"

"I told her that I was interested," Sanosuke declared. At the shock in Kaoru's eyes, he continued, "But I left it up to her. If she wants to see me, then I'm not going to say no."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for lack of updates. Been busy with work and pulling overtime. Story should pick up some more soon enough – because after that previous chapter, I'm trying to prevent Sano from hoisting Megumi over his shoulder and occupying her for a good couple hours. (takes out ruler, swatting his hands) Back, boy, back!


	8. Part7: Twister

A/N: Megumi and Sano get into mischief, Megumi gets drunk. =P

* * *

**Part 7: Twister**

Megumi adjusted the bow on the gift-wrapped package sitting on her front seat before glancing outside her car window towards the single-story house. Then she frowned, wondering if the tank top and short sleepwear was an appropriate birthday gift. Linda, an undergraduate student at the university, had also been attending hula lessons at her aunt's for a good six years.

She climbed out of her car to make her way across the street.

She didn't go out to parties very often. Not even growing up. She had spent too much time studying. She supposed that it all paid off…when she was an established practitioner, she'd have plenty of time to enjoy herself.

There were a few casual friends she had made at her aunt's school – people she spent time with off and on over the past few years – Linda being one of them. Linda was vivacious and outgoing…and had been a fan of dancing for a long time.

Megumi's new platform sandals hadn't been broken in yet. And she wasn't quite used to walking in them yet. She had gone up the sidewalk in front of the house too fast for her body to catch up and as the present went flying, she cursed herself for wearing new shoes before slamming into a solid form. And Megumi held on tight.

()

"What the hell-?!" The air was knocked out of Sanosuke's lungs as some crazy woman ran into him.

"Help," she squeaked.

He staggered backwards thanks to her momentum and instinctively brought his hands up to catch her. Sort of a bad idea since his hands had closed around fairly low on her curved hips. If she wouldn't quit moving, he might end up holding her backside – and while so far everything felt nice, he wasn't exactly the type to get his kicks in this particular way.

"Hey, hold still," he ordered.

He tried to adjust his footing, but she squealed and tried to regain her balance. In her lousy attempt at doing so, the back of his leg was hit with a very hard…shoe…? and he fell over from the sidewalk on to the grass.

When air returned to his lungs, he realized that he was lying on the grass, surrounded by long black hair, her knee shoved up against his armpit…and his face pressed against the neckline of her sundress.

Well. Some people could complain about their situations in life, but he didn't mind his at the moment. It could have been worse.

"I can't breathe. Could you please get up?" a strangled female's voice reached his ears.

Wait. He knew that voice. What was she doing here?

"Fox-lady?"

Suddenly all the tension drained from him. He instantly remembered what it had been like to hold her when he had kissed her. She had been hesitant at first, but eventually, her limbs had gone soft and accepting. Just like now. He shifted slightly.

Her body went rigid. "You have two seconds to get off me before I start screaming." Her tone was enough to freeze an ocean.

"Hey, you ran into me, all right?" he pointed out as he tried to free himself from the net she must have called hair.

"I'm sorry, but you're heavy and you keep poking me," Megumi argued, shifting and bracing her palms against his chest.

He cursed himself. "Will you quit moving?" Sanosuke demanded, swatting aside her hair. "Telling a guy to quit poking you while you're moving beneath him is not going to make him stop."

"Oh, you are so-"

"If you wanna argue, I have no problem arguing with me on top of you. Your call."

She began to move her hair aside. He finally pushed himself off, only earning a yelp from her.

"Ouch! What the hell are you doing?" Megumi exclaimed.

Before he could point out that she didn't seem the type to shout out like that, he noticed her rubbing a small spot over the inside of her thigh close to her knee.

"Your zipper tab scraped me," she announced.

"Sorry."

He picked up her stray gift, purse and moved to a squatting position, studying her, and wondered if she had any idea of the picture she gave off. Her long black hair hung down her back with just a few tangled wisps. Her lavender sundress was made of some cotton cloth that hung by two thin straps – one of those straps was off the shoulder at the moment. Long, shapely legs were stretched out on the grass, with one arched foot placed into a high sandal. Her dress had ridden so high on her thighs if she moved the wrong way, he'd see the color of her underwear. Definitely enough to make a man drool. Not that he was the drooling type.

Sanosuke rose to his feet, offering her a hand. "You might want to fix your clothes…" Then he added, "As much as I enjoy the view…"

Something flared in her eyes as she tugged her dress down. "You would…" Then giving his hand a withering glance she moved to get to her feet. She let out a cry and shifted her weight to one foot.

"What's wrong?" He was at her side in a heartbeat.

She let out a hiss, her hand grasping his shoulder. "Nothing."

"Come on, fox-lady, I don't buy it."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Stop being stubborn."

Megumi set her jaw. "I…might have twisted my ankle a bit."

"A bit?" Sanosuke bent slightly, scooping her into his arms.

"Sanosuke-"

"Just get your other shoe," he stated, stooping slightly.

Megumi reached for her fallen shoe with her left hand before Sanosuke rose to his full height.

"I can walk by myself," Megumi declared.

"Yeah, right," Sanosuke answered. "Haven't you heard that Navy men enjoy helping people in trouble? Bad ankle definitely counts as trouble."

()

Of all the embarrassing things. She had been startled when she had fallen on to the grass with some stranger. But when she realized he wasn't some stranger, she had felt a little thrill dance up her spine. And fighting that, she had snapped at him.

Cursing to herself, Megumi tried to stare at something interesting other than his jaw. And mouth. The rich color of his tan, the tendon connecting his jaw to his collarbone…

_Megumi!_ She really needed to go out more. Obviously. If just looking at the man this close did funny things. He wasn't so bad from afar. But up close? No wonder she had reacted the way she did when he had kissed her. Aside from his obvious skill in the art of kissing…the man was dangerous to be around. Caused a woman to forget everything. A sigh formed in her chest.

"Hey."

A slight shake from Sanosuke jostled her out of her thoughts.

"I said how did you know about this party?" Sanosuke asked as he made his way to the front door.

"What?" Megumi blinked.

He gave her a funny look after ringing the doorbell. "Are you all right?"

"What?" She must have sounded like an idiot.

"Earth to Megumi," Sanosuke called out.

Slowly, her eyes lifted to meet his. He shook his head, grinning.

"You're killing me here, fox-lady," he declared. Then before she could say anything, he leaned towards her and lightly kissed her lips. Her breath caught and he immediately pulled away. "Anyway…It's weird we run into each other here. You know these people?"

How could he kiss her like that and be able to talk? Her pulse rate must have tripled in the last five seconds and her brain turned into mush.

Then the front door opened.

"Hey! Auntie Yuki's niece found Sanosuke!" Carmen, Linda's roommate in the spacious house, called out. The buxom brunette stepped aside to let them in, grinning at Megumi. "Lucky gal…"

Megumi shot Sanosuke a look. "Do you mind putting me down?"

"Oh, hey, Megumi," Linda spoke up from the hallway, a small group of ten other women standing behind her.

"Hi," Megumi responded with as much dignity as she could.

"Where's your first aid kit?" Sanosuke asked. "Megumi sprained her ankle and I need to wrap it."

"You can wrap anything around me anytime," one of the girls murmured, causing some girls to giggle.

If Sanosuke heard the comment, he sure didn't show it.

"I'm fine," Megumi insisted.

"Are you sure?" Linda asked, concern in her eyes. "With you working…and dancing…it's probably good to rest your foot…" Then she grinned. "Your aunt will probably have a fit if she found out you're not resting it."

"I will," Megumi responded, pointing at Sanosuke. "As soon as he lets me go."

"First aid kit's under the sink," Carmen said. "Follow me. There should be an ace bandage in there…"

She guided them to one of the bathrooms, and Sanosuke set Megumi on the fluffy cloth-covered toilet seat. He reached under the sink and pulled out the kit.

"I can wrap my ankle just fine, thanks," Megumi stated, attempting to snatch the kit, but he moved it out of reach.

"Will you quit it?" Then at the sight of Carmen's amused expression, Sanosuke excused himself and closed the door in the woman's face.

Megumi's mouth dropped open. "Sanosuke, that was rude!"

"Fine!" Carmen called through the door. "You've got fifteen minutes, Sagara! Have fun."

Megumi gasped. "Wait a minute…!"

Sanosuke chuckled softly. "She always had an overactive imagination…"

Megumi eyed him critically. "You know Linda and Carmen?"

"Yup." He opened the first aid kit on the sink counter away from Megumi's reach.

"How?"

"I went to high school with them," Sanosuke informed, poking through the kit's contents. Then he added, "And because I know you wanna ask…no, I didn't sleep with either of them. They were dating a couple buddies I hung out with…and I don't go after girls dating the guys I hang out with."

"Are they still dating them?"

Sanosuke shook his head. "No. They ended their relationships before graduation…" He pulled out the ace bandage and squatted down in front of her. "All right, fox-lady. Which one?"

Megumi slightly lifted her right foot. He propped it in his lap and began to wrap it with the bandage.

"I don't know how you women can walk in those things…" Sanosuke murmured. "But you look good in them."

"It's probably why women wear them…" Megumi responded.

His touch was gentle and methodical, experience clearly obvious in his manner.

"You're very good at that…" she commented.

He looked up and grinned. "Kids at the foundation. Always got into accidents."

She tilted her head slightly. "When did you start giving back to the foundation?"

Sanosuke paused, staring at her shin. "Probably as soon as I got stationed here."

Silence. Until…

"Why?" she asked quietly. At his look, she continued, "There aren't many people who would do something like that…"

He looked away. "…I know what it's like not to have a family."

Megumi's eyes widened slightly. "Oh. I…I-"

"You don't have to say anything," he cut in.

But she did, anyway. "Sorry…"

()

"Here…" Carmen pressed a cold glass of pina colada into Megumi's hand much later. "You look like you need something cool to drink. And after being with someone like that in a close space for a while…can't blame you."

Megumi accepted the drink. She was in the living room with the females of the party, and the husbands and boyfriends of the females were in the den watching sports. "Nothing happened."

"With Sanosuke Sagara? Yeah, right," Carmen giggled.

Megumi took a sip. "Honestly." The taste of pineapple and coconut was refreshing. She quickly drank the rest of it.

"I remember back in high school…" Carmen blinked at her empty cup. "You're done already?"

"It was good."

The other woman laughed. "Here, let me get you another…" She returned a few minutes later with another glass. "Here. Go slowly."

Megumi took a sip.

"So anyway…back in high school…we used to take bets on how many girls would ask Sano to the dances," Carmen stated. "Of course he'd go stag…but it was fun seeing how creative the girls would get…"

Megumi pursed her lips. "Was Sanosuke always so…always…like that in high school?"

Carmen grinned. "Oh yeah. He didn't really start that way until end of freshman year…"

()

He hadn't checked in on Megumi for a while. He hoped that she was okay. He'd spent a good time talking with the men…some he recognized as high school classmates who he got along with, in spite of never being in the same circles.

Sanosuke entered the house and into the dining room to find six people – three females and three males at the table, playing poker. A good five others stood along the wall watching and laughing. In the center of the table was a variety of items – wristwatches, socks, shoes, necklaces, rings, and other miscellaneous things.

"Let's see those cards, Takani," one of the men said teasingly.

Megumi, on one side of the table, finished off her drink before displaying her hand. A losing one, Sanosuke noted.

_Wait a minute…_Sanosuke instantly began to panic.

"Oh yeah," one of the men, who was down to his jeans, exclaimed triumphantly, exchanging hi-fives with another guy. "We get to see if the lovely Dr. Megumi is color coordinated."

His partner in crime grinned, holding up a short satin half-slip and strapless lavender bra by the back hook.

_Oh shit_, Sanosuke groaned inwardly.

Megumi crooned, "I promise not to disappoint…"

"Hey, how much has she had to drink?" Sanosuke spoke up.

"I'm not sure. But she sure likes pina coladas," one of the females, in a white chemise spoke up.

"Take it off, girl!!!" the first guy crowed.

_Dammit__. _He never expected Dr. Megumi Takani, precious daughter of a successful Navy family and niece of business savvy aunts to go around playing strip poker. The alcohol must have been pretty strong.

"I don't think so." Sanosuke caught Megumi's hands before they reached under the hem of her dress.

And he was immediately greeted by boos.

"Hey, I was playing," Megumi argued. "At least I get to keep one item on. I lost, so now I'm supposed to-"

"No," he said firmly. "It's time to go now."

"But-"

"We're going," Sanosuke insisted. "You can either get your stuff, follow me, or I'll carry you out of here."

Megumi flicked her fingers…unsteadily…at him. "You wouldn't even."

She asked for it. Sanosuke easily bent her over his shoulder, making sure that the hem of her dress stayed fairly low down the back of her legs.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, hitting his kidney, causing him to wince. "How dare you…You brute! Put me down!"

Miraculously, Carmen came up with a plastic bag and placed Megumi's bra, sandals, and jewelry inside. "Here…she can leave her car here and pick it up anytime, it'll be okay parked here."

"Where's your purse?" Sanosuke directed the question to the wriggling form he held with one arm.

"I don't know!" Megumi shot out.

"Here," Carmen held the item out. "Sorry, Sano. I guess she didn't…didn't know her own limit."

He sighed. "She doesn't get out much, I guess."

"That's not true," Megumi declared hotly. "I've gone out. Would you put me down?!"

And Sanosuke headed towards his car, with several men shooting him evil looks, and a couple other spectators were looking on with amusement.

"Your shoulder is hurting me," Megumi announced.

Just as he was about to reply, she continued to talk.

"You have a nice butt. Do you work out?"

He laughed. "Thanks, fox-lady. And yeah, I do. Every day."

"Is that cuz of all the daily running?" she asked curiously. "I bet your front is as nice." Then she reached down and slapped one side of his rear end.

Man, she was gone. Who knew that uptight Princess Megumi had a wild side?

()

Eight hours later, Megumi woke up in a very strange position.

When it came to bedtime, she was a creature of habit. She slept in the middle of her bed with two fluffy pillows and a blanket around her. This particular morning…she woke up lying face down across the foot of her bed, with no fluffy pillows or comfy blanket…wearing the exact same dress she wore yesterday. But no bra.

She rubbed her eyes, squinting slightly. At least she was in her room. For some strange reason, she remembered pina coladas. But she did remember her tumble into the grass and her ankle. She felt her cheeks heat with embarrassment.

"You're awake."

She looked up to see Sanosuke standing in the doorway, hands shoved in his jean pockets, his white undershirt wrinkled in every single direction. His brown hair was mussed, sticking up in a couple different directions.

"What happened?" Megumi whispered, moving to a sitting position.

He chuckled. "You drank a lot of pina coladas."

"That would explain why I can remember that…" she muttered.

"Do you need some aspirin?"

"No…"

"Juice? Water?" he prompted.

"I'm fine." Megumi massaged her temple before looking in his direction. "Where'd you stay last night?"

"On the couch," Sanosuke answered. "You didn't seem like yourself, so when we got here…I stayed to make sure you were all right."

"Oh. Thank you."

"Mind if I use your bathroom?"

"No…go ahead."

He closed the bathroom door behind him while she climbed out of bed and hobbled into the kitchen. Now that she thought about it…she was thirsty. What exactly happened before?

The couch had a wrinkled white sheet and small pillow, indicating Sanosuke's obvious presence last night.

Megumi helped herself to a glass of water before setting the glass in the sink. She turned to go back to her room, nearly stumbling into him.

"Whoa, easy…"

"Sorry," she murmured, grasping his forearm for balance.

"No problem."

"What…happened last night? It seems so…"

"Blank?" At her nod, he continued, "You drank…you played strip poker and were down to your dress and panties."

She blinked. A couple times. "What?"

"You had already lost your jewelry, shoes, and bra."

Instinctively, she drew her arm protectively over her chest. "That…explains it…"

"But before you lost your only underwear, I stopped you."

Megumi's lips parted in surprise. "W…Why?"

He gave her a smile. Megumi was starting to realize that she had a label for the different smiles he had. She swallowed when he playfully tweaked her chin.

"I figured that you weren't ready to give your underwear over to some strange guys. For future reference, fox-lady…as pretty as you are…it's probably best not to encourage a guy's imagination."

"You obviously have no problem. Even when I'm in full business clothes," she retorted.

Amusement glittered in his brown eyes. "That's because you're you." He bent slightly, brushing a kiss over her temple.

A fluttering sensation suddenly emerged in her belly at the brief contact. He'd kissed her last night, too. She definitely remembered that. But for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to stop him from doing those light touches. She wasn't sure she wanted to stop him, either. Megumi swallowed again. "I…Last night…besides the poker game…did I do anything else? Strange?"

Sanosuke had moved over to the couch to shake out his folded short-sleeved collared shirt. He paused. "Like what?"

"I don't know. Strange."

He laughed. "Well, you did spank me. And proposition me a couple times once we got here."

Megumi looked away, covering her eyes with her hand. "Oh my goodness…"

"But no decent man takes a woman's offer when she's drunk," Sanosuke reasoned.

Her doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Sanosuke offered. When he looked through the peephole, he glanced at her, wincing slightly.

"Who is it?" Megumi asked softly.

"Jo-chan."

Megumi's eyes rounded. "I was supposed to have brunch with her today before I went to the library to do some research."

He blew out a breath and opened the door, quickly moving aside as Kaoru bustled in.

"Hi!" she greeted. Then she stopped short at the sight of Megumi across the room. She jerked her head around to see Sanosuke closing the door, his hand around the doorknob. Her face fell. "Oh no…" She glanced at Megumi. "I'm…interrupting something, aren't I?"

"No," Megumi assured.

"Nothing's going on," Sanosuke responded.

Kaoru sighed. "I couldn't blame Megumi for this, but Sanosuke-"

"I just said nothing's going on," Sanosuke insisted.

Kaoru jabbed her index finger out as he shrugged into his shirt. "You have any idea how this looks with you saying that? I told you to leave her alone. She doesn't need some womanizing-"

At the slight irritation in Sanosuke's eyes, Megumi interjected. "Kaoru, it's all right. Last night-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"Last _night_," Megumi continued, narrowing her eyes. "We had gone to a mutual friend's to a party. Separately. I drank too much so he drove me home and stayed on the couch to make sure I was all right."

Kaoru gaped. "You drank? And Sanosuke Sagara spent the night at a woman's place and didn't sleep next to her?"

He swore softly. "Why the hell do you always make it sound like I'm some insensitive ass who only cares about getting laid?"

Kaoru and Megumi were slightly taken aback at his tone.

"Carmen said you can pick up your car anytime," Sanosuke stated matter-of-factly, pocketing his wallet and keys. "I'll see you later."

Then he was gone.

Megumi sighed. "I guess we should get my car…"


	9. Part8: Unofficial First Date?

A/N: The usual heat warnings.

* * *

**Part 8: Unofficial First Date?**

Megumi sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. When she opened them fully, she began writing down a note in her research notebook. Brunch with Kaoru had been fairly quiet. She thought Kaoru was going to be concerned about her and Sanosuke, but apparently, they had made it clear that they weren't having an affair. Which made her wonder why Kaoru was so insistent that the man stay away from her. Megumi knew she was only being protective, but why so adamant?

Megumi skimmed a paragraph before writing down some more information.

"Hey," a voice greeted softly.

Megumi jumped in her seat and turned to her right to see Sanosuke lounging back in the chair next to hers. "What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I wanted to see you," he admitted. "This is the only library within twenty miles of your place, so I figured you were studying here."

He wanted to see her? "I'm working."

"I know." He shrugged. "When you supposed to be done?"

"I don't know…twenty minutes?" she guessed.

"Let's go out tonight," he said suddenly.

He had to be joking. "I can't," she responded. "I have to work on my report for this presentation…"

"When's the presentation?"

"Tuesday after next."

He shot her a look. "You're a week and a half ahead. You are a nerd."

She glared at him. "I'm not a nerd."

"Do you like desserts?" he continued, quickly changing subject. "There's this place in Honolulu I know that's having a dessert tasting…I have an extra ticket."

Megumi blinked. "I've…never been to one of those."

He grinned. "We can meet at your place in half an hour and go in one car."

She sighed, looking away. "Sanosuke-"

"If you're not at your place in forty minutes, I'll assume you're turning me down," he cut in.

Before she could say anything, he pressed his lips against hers in a kiss that left her shaking when it was over. He gave her a quick smile and walked away.

_That…That arrogant…arrogant…_Megumi bit her lip. She couldn't even think straight. How could anyone be so infuriating and irresistible at the same time? Megumi didn't recall ever knowing anyone like that. She looked up to see the librarian ten years her senior, standing several feet away, smiling at her before stocking the shelves. Megumi sighed. The woman obviously saw them kissing. And was clearly a romantic.

Exactly thirty-five minutes later, Megumi arrived at her apartment, seeing Sanosuke sitting on the steps. He gave her a slow smile before he rose to his feet.

Megumi released a breath. The man looked like an Asian film star. He was dressed in a maroon long-sleeved collared shirt with a few buttons left open, exposing a small portion of his tanned chest. A silver chain dangled from around his neck. When he moved, she could see two dog tags peeking out from the fabric of his shirt before disappearing again. The sleeves of his shirt were folded up almost to his elbows, and he wore black slacks with black leather dress shoes. His brown hair was styled to give texture to his normally short regulation haircut.

_Oh…my…goodness._ Was it warmer than usual at the moment? Megumi fought the urge to fan herself. Not that she had ever been around good-looking men before…Just…never around men who carried themselves the way he did. That easygoing manner that just seemed to pull people in…

"You clean up very nicely," she ranted. _Oh, nice one, Megumi. How about you state anything more obvious in a more insulting way? _

"Thanks," he laughed, the sound rippling through her.

_Okay, you need to stop,_ she scolded herself. _Man laughing is not supposed to excite you._

"So…am I supposed to wear a black dress?" she asked. She wasn't aware that dessert tasting required somewhat nice clothing.

"If you want," he answered slowly.

"So color's okay?" _Why don't you shut up? You sound like an idiot. _

"Color is fine."

She pursed her lips. "So…did you think I was going to show up?"

At that, he grinned. "Well…" he drawled. "I was kinda getting worried you wouldn't…"

"What if I didn't?"

"You're here, so it doesn't matter."

She rolled her eyes and opened the door to her apartment, allowing him to come inside. After telling him that he was welcome to the fridge contents, she went to her bedroom to look for a suitable dress. Color wasn't her thing tonight.

Mainly because a black dress had gotten her attention first. She'd have to wear flats tonight. Her ankle was better, but it was probably best to stick to flat shoes. She removed her white tank top and jeans before slipping on the boatneck black dress that fell an inch above her knees. The dress had a tear drop shape cut out, exposing her lower back.

_You're dressing to get a reaction,_ her inner voice warned.

She ignored the voice and pinned half of her hair up in a twist, leaving the rest to flow down her back. With a light spritz of vanilla on her pulse points, she entered the living room to see Sanosuke patiently waiting.

"Ready," she stated, snatching her purse.

()

Sanosuke sat back in his chair, glancing at Megumi, who carefully placed a small morsel of cheesecake in her mouth.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Megumi nodded. "It's good…"

The small restaurant in Honolulu was preparing for its grand opening…and as a celebration, were offering samples of their desserts in hopes that crowd feedback would prompt them to make a final decision on the dessert menu. The restaurant was decorated in rich purple and auburn drapes, with floating candles as centerpieces. Had the management dimmed the overhead lights, the place could have a really romantic atmosphere. But they probably didn't just so people could see the desserts.

A waitress came by, pot in hand. "More tea?"

"Yes, please," Megumi spoke up.

The blonde waitress efficiently filled their small pots with hot water. Sanosuke gave her a brief grateful smile while Megumi softly murmured her thanks before the waitress turned away.

But not before giving Sanosuke once last glance.

Megumi stared at him.

"What?" He placed his tea bag in the hot water.

She stared in the direction the waitress had gone before turning to him again. "How do you do it?" Megumi asked, amazed. Three tables down, she could see a group of four women whispering. They were terrible at being discreet. He knew because he had caught them already looking his way. But he doubted they caught him catching them. "You just sit there and women are drawn to you."

"Not every woman's like that," Sanosuke reasoned.

"But women notice you. From the moment we stepped inside here. You have any idea how many dirty looks I've received?" Megumi lowered her voice to a whisper.

He blinked. "I didn't notice."

"So?" Megumi leaned forward.

He drank his tea. "It's in the attitude."

"Attitude."

"Confidence, fox-lady. A confident man can get anything he wants…and that could be anything. A job, an education, a car, a girlfriend."

"That's it?" Megumi blinked.

He shrugged, smiling. "Pretty much."

"That can't be it."

"Well…" he hedged. "You can learn a lot from experience, too."

"And exactly how far does your experience go?" Megumi asked.

He grinned. She was flirting with him. Whether she realized it or not. "Let's just say that I learned a little during high school and the rest while in the Navy."

"That's a long time."

"Not really."

Sanosuke watched as she picked the maraschino cherry off one dessert and ate the fruit, setting the stem back on the plate. He instantly remembered a game he used to play with his fellow shipmates while on shore leave. When she swallowed, he picked up the stem and held it out to her. At her confused look, he asked, "Can you tie a knot with your tongue?"

Megumi stared at him curiously. "For what?"

"Can you do it?"

"I…I'm not sure…"

"Try it."

"Can you?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. When I was on shore leave, the guys and I would take bets on who could tie the most in the shortest amount of time."

She laughed. "You're kidding. Why knots?" she asked, taking the stem from him.

She really didn't know? "It's been said that a person who can tie knots into cherry stems is a good kisser."

Two spots of color appeared on her cheeks. He briefly wondered what her skin felt like when she was blushing. "You must have won yourself lots of money."

"How would you know if I've never kissed you with my tongue," he reminded. He had to admit, half of the time he said bold statements because he liked getting a reaction out of her.

Megumi cleared her throat and set the stem aside. "So…how long have you been in the Navy?"

He smiled at her change in subject but let it go. "Six years."

"Six?"

"That's right. Signed up at eighteen to see the world." That, and he couldn't see himself go to college. High school had been pretty boring and he wasn't interested in paying money to go study when he could be paid to work and instantly receive benefits.

Megumi tilted her head, studying him thoughtfully. "Do you have any plans?"

"For what?"

"After the Navy."

"Not really," he admitted. "I'm still young…Probably not gonna retire till I'm forty…" Which seemed a long way off.

His answer apparently didn't sit with her. "You plan on being a ship mechanic for the rest of your service?"

He frowned slightly. "No."

"Then what?"

He ran his hand through his hair and sat back, regarding her carefully. This was Megumi Takani, ambitious medical resident extraordinaire. Not that he had a problem with women who wanted to be successful. He just had to remember that some people considered themselves of 'higher class' than others due to their careers. But Megumi didn't exactly seem the type…she seemed to relate to him just fine. So maybe she was just curious. "My reenlistment is coming up…I have the choice of changing my occupation. I was looking into machine shop."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What would you work with?"

"Ships, airplanes...Different things. Whatever Uncle Sam wanted."

"Why that career?" Megumi asked curiously.

"Well…it's a good thing to fall back on once I quit the Navy. It makes good money. And I've always been good with my hands, so…" He grinned at her exasperated look. "What?"

"You are so…crude."

"Hey," he interjected. "Didn't I fix your car and wrap your ankle?"

"Yes, but-"

"How's your foot, anyway?" He'd been meaning to ask about that.

"It's good, thanks…"

"Good."

"So that's your plan?" Megumi asked.

"For now." Sanosuke shrugged, then added, "I think some people focus too much on planning their futures…they stress themselves out when things don't go right."

"Of course they're stressed…real life is very serious," Megumi responded.

"I mean that they don't really enjoy themselves in the present time," he declared. "You're never really living life if you're always planning ahead. Life's meant to be enjoyed, not planned."

She blinked. "I never really thought about it that way. Maybe…because I've always planned my life…"

"Really?"

"Well…yes." Megumi shifted in her seat. "I always knew I was going to be a doctor."

"What made you decide that?"

Megumi smiled wistfully. "My mother was a Navy nurse…my father a Navy physician…I always knew I'd be in medicine."

"Family tradition?"

"Yes and no," she answered, propping her cheek in her hand. "I spent a lot of time studying…I hardly had time for anything else other than school. And of course the halau."

"No personal life?"

"Not much of one," she admitted. "I was planning to work on that after my residency. But mainly because I don't think most people could handle it. This week alone I've worked nearly four days straight. Anytime I'm home it's just to sleep."

"Must not be easy."

"It's worth it, though," she stated. "When I'm done I'll be working in the hospital eight to four or nine to five."

"Ever thought of joining the Navy? Instead of being a contractor?" Sanosuke asked.

Megumi rolled her eyes. "My father gets on my case about that…I haven't really decided if I want to join the Medical Corps…"

"Your dad must be really proud of you." While he had long accepted a life without family, he did wonder occasionally what it would have been like.

Megumi sighed. "He is."

Something in her tone alerted him. "But?"

She glanced at him for a moment. "From what I was told…he was never the same after my mom died."

Sanosuke frowned. "Wait…I thought your mom was alive. The way you talk about her…"

"She died when I was really young. I don't even remember her…" Megumi admitted softly. "But my aunts told me a lot about her…they say sometimes…that I remind them of her."

"Your mom must have been a very special lady…"

At that, Megumi smiled. "She was."

Most of the time was spent chatting until the restaurant closed. When the evening was over, he dropped her off at her apartment, even so much as to escort her safely to her door.

"Thank you," Megumi said with a soft smile. "I had a good time…"

"You're welcome."

"Would you like to come in?" Megumi offered hesitantly. "Maybe…get something to drink?"

"It's getting late," Sanosuke stated. "I should get going."

"All right...." She hesitated, as if unsure how to end the evening.

Which gave him just enough time to decide on just how to end the night.

He tilted her chin up, brushing a light kiss across her lips. He hadn't intended the gesture to go beyond that. But Megumi pressed herself against him, her hands reaching up to grasp his shoulders, deepening the kiss. Her boldness caught him by surprise, and his hands moved to wrap around her waist, pulling her as close as possible while he continued to kiss her slowly, thoroughly. He gently touched his tongue to hers, slipping between her parted lips, earning a soft gasp in response before he retreated, tracing the edge of her bottom lip.

Her breathing grew unsteady and she shook slightly as he continued to kiss her. A soft moan emerged from her throat as he pressed her hips against his. He rained kisses down her throat, nibbling on the flesh just above her collarbone as she tilted her head, his hand drifted over the exposed skin of her back.

He wanted so badly to lose himself in the softness of her skin, the whispered sounds of pleasure from her lips. She had haunted his dreams at night, so many times that he'd wake up in the dark, wanting her. And judging by the way she held on to him, she wanted him, too. But experience taught him that she wasn't ready to admit it.

Abruptly, he pulled away, releasing her, causing her to stumble slightly. He shoved his hands in his pockets to prevent himself from touching her.

She lowered her lashes, wetting her lips with the tip of her tongue before looking at him with longing in her dark eyes.

He swallowed and looked away for a moment. But he had always been upfront and honest. His eyes gazed at hers as he spoke in a low voice, "If I stay any longer…I won't want to leave…"

"Then stay," she whispered.

At the moment, he couldn't think of anything else he wanted to do. "You know what you're asking, right?"

Megumi firmly set her jaw, nodding once. He couldn't ignore the race of blood in his veins at the sight of her. She looked so beautiful – her hair falling in waves around her shoulders, the soft curves of her body he had just felt moments before...She was vulnerable yet strong and sexy all at once. In spite of the flush in her cheeks, determination glittered in those dark eyes with a certainty he wasn't sure even _he_ felt.

And she surprised him with a slight smile and asked with just a small hint of playfulness tinged with anxiety, "So what's the plan, sailor?" Her voice lowered. "You going to stay?"

* * *

A/N: Yes. I'm evil. Knowing that this could go several different ways, I will leave you readers with this, and ask for patience as you will have to wait for a few weeks to see Sano's answer since I'm gonna work on After All. Thanks!


	10. Part9: Fire

A/N: I had this about 95 percent done a while back, so I figured I might as well post now.

This is really pushing the steaminess envelope here.

From the beginning of the story, I wanted to make one important distinction between Sano/Megumi's relationship and Aoshi/Megumi's. Sano/Megumi had that incredible chemistry, that 'grand passion of first love', while Aoshi/Megumi had the kind of relationship that develops over time with mutual respect. Not to say that Sano and Megumi loved each other any less…Just that their relationship was different.

And as for Megumi still being a conquest…quite honestly, Sano's telling me that a part of him says yes. He's a guy. (grins) So I guess my goal from here on is to bring to light what the other part of him is thinking/feeling…either through his own POV, or through Megumi's based on his words and actions.

* * *

Part 9: Fire

He was quiet for too long. Swallowing the nervousness that seemed to come out of nowhere, and steeling herself, she stepped towards him, rising on tiptoes to graze his lips with her own. Immediately, his arms circled around her waist and he pulled her closer.

She wasn't quite sure how the evening would go, but at the moment, she didn't care either way. Soon they had her door unlocked and were making their way inside her apartment, not breaking contact. He backed her into the living room, maneuvering them so that she lay on the sofa, his body following hers.

And then it seemed as if all the greedy kisses and touching slowed, and only whisper-light caresses existed between them. She reached down to yank his shirt free, but he stopped her with a gentle, but firm grip on her wrist, pinning her hand by her head, before he ducked his head, sweeping his mouth in open kisses over her soft skin.

Megumi couldn't believe the man's patience. She didn't think he was the type who enjoyed taking his time. He certainly didn't look or act like it at first.

He spent close to an hour on her sofa, half-lying on top of her, just touching the skin that wasn't covered by her dress with his hands and mouth. Who knew she was that sensitive? Now it seemed like the men she interacted with in the past were amateurs.

She bit her lip as he shifted, sliding his knee between hers as he kissed her lips. Megumi closed her eyes tightly, struggling for control. If she reacted like this now, just by him touching or kissing her, who knows how she'd react once he… She shivered slightly and arched closer, her fingers shaking as she quickly worked his shirt out of their confining buttonholes.

_Oh my goodness._ Megumi ran her palms over the firm skin of his chest. She memorized each hard plane and curve, watching her hands glide over that richly tanned skin. After a few moments, he nudged her onto her stomach with a push of his hand on her shoulder.

A sound of protest went past her lips until she felt the pressure of his fingers at the nape of her neck, kneading the muscles there before following with the touch of his lips. She groaned aloud as she felt weeks of tension and stress begin to leave her body. His fingertips delicately stroked the pulse points of her throat. He _was_ very good with his hands. And he was barely touching her. She closed her eyes as his hands skimmed down her exposed back, his thumbs pressing along the beads of her spine, her fingers sinking into the soft material of her couch.

"Sano…"

"Yeah?" he whispered next to her ear before his lips followed the path of his hands.

She sighed. "You are way too good at this. Where did you learn how to do this?" What made her say that???

"I-"

"Please don't tell me you learned this from a prostitute on overseas shore leave…"

"It doesn't matter where I learned how to do this," he said.

Somehow that didn't make her feel better. "You-"

"Megumi," he interrupted softly. "I'm not thinking about my past when I'm doing this, and you shouldn't, either."

She bit her lip as he kissed down the groove of her spine. Reaching out, he straightened her left leg, running his hand along her calf before his fingers moved over the back of her knee with feather light touches.

Megumi didn't ever recall a time feeling like this. This strange…need to throw everything away and lose herself in what he was offering. "Sano…"

And then his lips were on the back of her knee, causing all thoughts to leave her brain. She gasped, her fingers clenching over the couch material once more. Trembling, Megumi buried her face in the cushions.

Suddenly, his cell phone went off, causing her to nearly scream in frustration. Judging by the stiffness in his frame, he wasn't planning on ignoring the call either. Megumi glanced over her shoulder, seeing him tighten his jaw before streaking both hands through his hair.

"Hold on…" Reluctantly, he got up and swiped his phone from her coffee table, practically jamming the talk button. "What is it?" A voice spoke, and he frowned, a hint of alarm appearing in his brown eyes.

Curious, Megumi got to a full sitting position. Sanosuke began to pace. He looked very sexy standing there with his shirt untucked and open, his hair ruffled, his eyes narrowed slightly as he moved with the grace of a lion. Pure male. She tamped down her thoughts as Sanosuke's mood changed.

"When? Everyone okay?" He let out a breath. "Yeah…all right…I'll be there." He hung up and was silent for a moment before he let his eyes rest on her. "That was Tsunan…The…The orphanage caught fire..."

* * *

Immediately, she got to her feet. "I'll drive." 

When they got to the foundation, Megumi pulled over a little more than half a block away. Before she even had her car in park, Sanosuke had unhooked his seat belt and bolted out of the car. From her position behind the driver's seat, she could see the firemen hosing down the building and the one next to it. Nearly half of it was blackened by soot and smoke. The structure was blocked off several meters, a small collection of residents stood watching.

And to one side, Tsunan stood, grim-faced, surrounded by a dozen somber children, all dressed in their pajamas.

She could only imagine what Sanosuke was thinking right now. He grew up in that building. If so much was lost…

Megumi hurried, Sanosuke a good ten feet in front of her, making his way to the group.

"Sano!" Lani cried out, being the first to spot him.

The group turned and Lani broke into a run in his direction.

"Everyone all right?" Sanosuke asked.

But before anyone could answer, Lani threw her arms around his waist.

"What's going to happen now?" the girl asked plaintively.

Sanosuke gently squeezed her shoulders. The gesture seemed to be enough comfort, for the tension seemed to have left Lani.

Megumi stayed to the side, not wanting to intrude. The group joined Sanosuke and Lani, conversing quietly. Megumi turned her gaze to the structure, where the fire was slowly dying.

One of the firemen came forward, removing his hat. He was young, probably in his thirties. And he looked tired. Weariness settled around his blue eyes, and dark soot streaked his cheeks.

"Are you the owner?" he addressed the question to Tsunan.

"Yes." He frowned. "What…is going on?"

"Parts of the building are still intact…It isn't safe to go in just yet. We still have to investigate the cause of the fire…" He looked at the group sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

Tsunan shook his head. "Thank you…I…I'm sure you've done all you could."

The fireman gave him a rueful smile before walking away.

"What happens now?" Andrew asked.

"Make some calls…" Tsunan answered slowly. "Our insurance should be able to pay for reconstruction…"

"I…I meant now," Andrew said softly. "Where are we going to stay?"

Everyone fell silent. Lani tightened her grip on Sanosuke, who frowned in thought.

"I have an idea…" Megumi spoke up.

* * *

Megumi glanced to her right side to see Sanosuke staring outside her car window as she navigated through the streets of Honolulu. Behind them, Tsunan followed with his large van that seated all the children. Megumi focused on the road again, her grip tightening over the steering wheel. 

It was a quick drive, due to little traffic on the streets. Sanosuke turned as the majestic tower of the Royal Hawaiian came into view. Bracing his hand on the dashboard, he stared out the windshield.

"Your aunt owns that?"

"That's right."

"Wow."

Megumi pulled up to the front to see her two aunts patiently waiting outside. Kyoko in a simple gray pantsuit and Yuki in a dark blue muumuu. Megumi hugged her aunts in greeting.

"Hi…thanks for doing this…"

"Is that really necessary?" Kyoko asked teasingly. "You know I would have been more than happy to do this…"

Yuki gestured to the duffel bag slung over her shoulder. "I have some extra clothes if they need them."

As Sanosuke climbed out of the car, Megumi turned, and gesturing with her hand, said, "Auntie Yuki, Kyoko…this is Sanosuke. I was working with him on that fundraiser at the base."

Her aunts immediately looked in his direction before offering their hands for a shake.

"Nice to meet you," Sanosuke said with a brief smile. "I've heard a lot of good things about you both."

"Oh really?" Kyoko smiled at that.

"Thank you for this," Sanosuke said. "Both of you."

"It's our pleasure," Yuki responded.

At that moment, Tsunan's van came to a stop behind the Lexus.

It took about an hour to settle in, for everyone to check in and receive their room keys, and obtain any basic bathroom essentials for washing up. Several of the children used the clothing articles that Yuki had brought to change into for later.

"Thank you so much," Tsunan addressed her aunts just before he turned in. "I don't know what I could do to ever…"

"Say no more," Kyoko spoke up gently. "What's important is that they have a place to stay. Will they be all right going to school on Monday?"

"I think so. Normally they take a bus, but I can drop them off…" Tsunan responded.

"If you need any help, I can arrange for one of my drivers to do that."

"I…thank you. If…If I need any help, I'll let you know…"

"Please do. You're welcome to stay here as long as you need."

"Thank you." Tsunan nodded, then turned to Sanosuke and Megumi. "Thanks again. For being there as soon as I called."

"No problem," Sanosuke assured.

The two men continued to talk briefly about their plans for the orphanage.

Megumi and her aunts respectfully stepped back to give them some privacy.

"You look tired," Yuki spoke to her niece.

"It's been a long day," Megumi announced.

"Maybe you should get some rest first," Kyoko announced. "You both are welcome to rest here before you need to go home."

Megumi rubbed her eyes. "Waikiki isn't that far…"

"It's late," Yuki stated, glancing at her watch. "Nearly two a.m."

How like her aunts. Ever since her mother left, they had taken it upon themselves to take care of her and see to her well-being. Megumi sighed. "I suppose I could rest for a little while…"

"All right," Kyoko nodded decisively. "We're going to call it a night." She raised an inquisitive brow. "Do I need to arrange a room for Sanosuke?"

Megumi felt her cheeks flush. That reaction was enough for her aunts.

"Kyoko…don't embarrass her," Yuki chided softly.

In a ridiculous attempt to cover her mistake, Megumi stammered, "Why would you think that we-?"

A knowing smile curved Kyoko's lips. "Because you've been working together, and you are a beautiful young woman while he is a very handsome young man. There are very few of that combination that can maintain a platonic relationship."

How true her aunt was. The fact that he knew that she was a sucker for massages…and that the back of her knees were erogenous zones definitely didn't count as platonic.

She bade her aunts goodnight, walking with them to the elevator.

When her aunts disappeared, she turned to see Sano making his way towards her, Tsunan's door closed.

"What now?" he asked, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"I need to go to my room. Freshen up."

Sano's eyes rounded. "You have a room here?"

"That's right…" Megumi nodded. "I used to stay here when my dad went overseas. Do you need to go home right away?"

"No, I'm fine."

With that, Megumi led the way to her room on the top floor, the events of the night heavily looming over both of them.


	11. Part 10: Pillow Fights and Talks

Part 10: Pillow Fight and Talks

In spite of the events of the night, Megumi couldn't sleep. Pursing her lips, she lifted her right hand to push the buttons on her remote control, changing the TV stations. From her position in bed, she could hear the sounds of running water coming from her bathroom. Sanosuke was currently washing off the soot and smell of fire off of his skin. Megumi's eyes trailed to the door of her bathroom before staring at the TV again. The sounds of water were very distracting - she couldn't help but imagine which parts of him the water was hitting. _Bad Megumi,_ she scolded herself. _Considering what happened today..._

Megumi sunk deeper in the bed, her eyes watching the various infomercials.

The bathroom door opened, and even as soft footsteps made their way towards her, she continued to watch the television.

"Thanks," Sano said quietly.

Megumi pushed the mute button and turned to face him. "You're welcome. You all right?" As he sat on the king-sized bed, she tried to keep her eyes on his profile, and not on his back. Or arms. Or legs.

She scowled briefly. The man wore boxers to bed.

"Yeah...I'm more worried about the kids," he admitted before lounging back.

Panic began to set in her, and she studied him carefully, keeping her emotions in check. "What are you doing?"

He craned his neck to look at the nightstand clock. "It's late. I should sleep."

"Not here," Megumi retorted.

Sano lifted his brows. "I'm not sleeping on the pullout sofa. I've never trusted those things."

Megumi crossed her arms. "Meaning what?"

"Meaning who knows the last time those sheets were cleaned."

She gasped. "This is a classy hotel. There-"

"That's my argument, and I'm sticking with it," Sano responded, moving some of her blankets aside so he could scoot in.

"This is my bed!" Megumi exclaimed, ignoring the little thrill that danced up her spine. He had to be kidding... "You're not sleeping in here with me!"

"Then sleep on the couch."

She glared at him, as he casually turned his back to sleep on his left side. "You're not being a gentleman..."

At that, he rolled onto his back, grinning at her indignant expression. "I never said I was." At her continued death look, he rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "I'm not going to do anything, all right? I just want to sleep on a nice bed until eight." He grabbed one of her long pillows and placed it between the two of them. "Good night."

Megumi slowly sank down to sleep after turning off her lamp and TV. Sanosuke was lying on his back, his breathing slow and even. Assuming he was asleep, Megumi hugged to her side of the bed.

This had to be the strangest situation she found herself in. She'd always imagined that she'd eventually share a bed with a man, but she imagined he'd be someone important to her. Someone she was personally involved with.

Then again...she was involved with him. Somewhat.

"Will you relax?" Sanosuke's voice cut through the darkness. "I'm not going to jump you. Unless you want me to. But even then...I'm too tired..."

She reached for a throw pillow to swat at him. "You are such a pig! Is sex all you think about?"

"That's funny coming from someone who moans just when I give her massages."

Gasping in surprise at his comment, she continued to hit him.

"Okay, that's it." Sano snatched her pillow and began to retaliate.

Laughing, Megumi ducked her head to avoid getting hit and sat up to reach for another throw pillow until Sano tackled her. She couldn't stop laughing as he tickled every inch of her exposed skin.

But it wasn't a game anymore once he began to kiss her exposed throat and jaw. Megumi closed her eyes, her hands grasping at his shoulders. She shifted to accommodate him, letting his hips settle against hers, as her fingertips glided over the smooth muscles of his back, just stopping short of the elastic hem of his boxers.

This couldn't be happening. But...in spite of everything that had occurred that night, a part of her wanted this so much. The man lost a portion of the place he had grown up in. All of his thoughts had been on the children and his childhood friend. And yet...

Sanosuke pulled back slightly, rolling onto his back and taking her with him. Megumi felt her cheeks heat up at their intimate position.

She shivered as he trailed his fingertips over her hair, down her back, rubbing against the soft cotton of her sleepshirt before touching the back of her thigh.

And then his voice said softly in her ear, "As much as I want to right now…you and I both know this isn't the place or the time."

So with that said, he gently eased her off him and back onto her side of the bed before turning to sleep.

VVV

"What's on your mind?" Tsunan looked up from his calligraphy as Sano entered his room after work.

Sanosuke took off his navy blue baseball cap before sitting on the couch adjacent to his friend.

"Meaning what?" He'd had a long day. And all day, he'd thought of no one else but Megumi. Last night, she had been within arms' reach, but he'd kept to his side of the bed. She had woken up early, supposedly to have breakfast with her aunts...while he'd gone to the harbor for supposedly a four-hour shift that turned into seven.

Sanosuke reached up to unbutton the top of his blue uniform work shirt. All the while, he'd been conscious of Megumi sleeping next to him in the early morning hours. It had taken a lot of self-control for him last night to stay on his side and not touch her. Although his body wanted nothing more than to make love to her until they both couldn't form a conscious thought, he had held himself back. When the time was right, they'd have their moments together. Megumi had made it clear that she had wanted him, too. But he wasn't about to take a woman after his home had been on fire. While comfort sex was great, he didn't want that from her.

"Something's bothering you," Tsunan declared, interrupting his thoughts.

His features twisting in a grimace, Sano merely studied his friend's work before looking out the window towards the Pacific Ocean.

_Man…Where to start?_

"I slept with Megumi last night," he said quietly.

Tsunan immediately set his brush down. "Sano…I don't need to-"

"No sex," Sanosuke explained, shaking his head. "Just…sleeping."

Tsunan sat back, crossing his arms. "That's a first."

"It was the best sleep I've had in years," Sanosuke continued. His brown eyes took on a serious look at his friend's stare. He knew his friend. Tsunan was thinking. Thinking about something serious. "What?"

"Look…however you want to live your life is up to you. But Dr. Takani's a nice lady. If you get involved with a woman like her…she'll only end up getting hurt."

Sanosuke frowned. "Now you're starting to sound like someone else I know."

Tsunan looked away. "She's smart and she's beautiful. It's hard for any man to resist her. But she isn't looking for something temporary."

"Why does everyone think that I am?" Sanosuke countered. It was really starting to get on his nerves. Was he that bad?

"Because you've never had anything else but that," Tsunan responded.

Abruptly, Sanosuke stood up and walked towards the window. He knew his friend was right. He hadn't had any serious relationships at all. "Maybe…it's different this time…"

Tsunan gave him a puzzled look. "You really think so?"

He shrugged and then smiled. "I've known her this long and nothing's happened yet." Nothing too major, anyway.

"I find that hard to believe," Tsunan muttered. Shaking his head, he pointed to a folder perched on top of the television. "Do me a favor…we need to go over the plans for reconstruction…"

A/N: I apologize for the delay in RK fanfics from me. School has had me REALLY busy with no inspiration. Now I know some of you are waiting for the GOOD part. I haven't really decided how the two are going to get there – mainly because that'll be a big change in their lives and I'm nooooot quite sure I'm ready to write it yet…


	12. Part11:Cooling Off

Part 11: Cooling Off

She could not believe her own behavior. What had she been thinking? Megumi swallowed, feeling her cheeks flush. Ever since their pillow fight in the early morning hours, Megumi hadn't been able to keep her mind off of Sanosuke.

Was she insane?

Megumi needed to clear her head so she had spent some time shopping at the mall. Even if she wasn't going to buy anything…window shopping was therapeutic.

_Sano…_

What was she going to do about him? From the way he made things sound, it was pretty obvious to where they were heading.

It was scary and exciting at the same time.

But did she want things to end up that way?

While she was willing to admit that she found him attractive, was she really ready for something like this? Getting even more involved with him would be an unpredictable roller coaster.

She was nearly caught off guard when she spotted her father at the jewelry/watch store, carefully examining a watch as he tried it on over his wrist. As if sensing eyes on him, he looked up, meeting her gaze. After handing the watch back to the clerk, he made his way towards her where she stood outside the window of a shoe store.

"Hello, Father," Megumi greeted. Then she glanced at the store behind him. "Watch shopping?"

He nodded. "I'm looking for one with more features. You?"

"I just came to window shop…"

"How's work?" he asked as they began to stroll through the building, passing fellow shoppers who had joined the mid-morning rush.

"It's…good."

They walked quietly for a moment before he abruptly turned to her.

"I understand you've been seeing someone."

Megumi's mouth parted in shock. How did he…? Oh, wait. He was her father. Of course he'd know. And if he didn't know, he'd find ways to know.

"I…not really. Nothing serious." Megumi turned to look over the railing to the shoppers below.

"Is that so?" Ryuusei Takani moved beside her, studying her intently. "You were always so focused on school…you hardly had time for anyone."

"I…just…thought it would be a nice change, that's all," Megumi admitted.

This was really awkward. She and her father hardly ever talked about relationships or anything like that. But then again…how many fathers and daughters did?

He released a breath. "You're an adult. Who you see is your business. But I don't want you getting involved and regretting it."

"There's always a risk when it comes to that," Megumi said.

He cleared his throat. "Your current job situation must not be easy for personal time off. There's plenty of time for that later."

What was her father getting at?

"Father, I-"

"Not many men would understand your position," he continued. "I just don't want to see you hurt." He looked away. "You…are a very caring individual. It would be difficult for you to see someone casually. And men your age…are only after one thing. So be careful."

Her father's warnings were valid. She wasn't that naïve…she knew men in this day and age didn't always have the best intentions.

What about Sanosuke? Would he be bored of her as quickly as he became attracted to her? Even if he had held himself back a few times…

She just didn't know.

Ooo

Sanosuke stared out at the ocean from his work building.

At the moment, he was supposed to be doing an inventory check on supplies that had been brought in from the harbor's latest repair.

It had been well over a month since the fire. Construction would be done soon on the orphanage.

And he hadn't seen Megumi since then.

One of the reasons was that her work schedule had changed. He found out from Kenshin that she started working graveyard shifts and would spend most of her days asleep.

His conversation with Tsunan after he and Megumi spent the night together got him thinking.

Things _were_ different with her.

Why?

He'd never really become seriously involved with women before. Not because he didn't think he could do it…then again he'd never really tried. But being away for so long thanks to his job…it was harsh on anyone, so he'd deliberately kept things simple.

Blowing out a breath, Sano picked up his clipboard before glancing at the items on the long workbench.

Megumi hadn't called him either.

Not that he was expecting her to.

He frowned, twirling his pen between his fingers. Whatever was happening between them, he wasn't planning to ignore it. It just wasn't his style. She wasn't going to leave his thoughts anytime soon, no matter how much time apart they had thanks to work.

He'd figure out a way to move things along.

Sanosuke glanced at his watch. Judging by the time, Megumi would probably be awake. Reaching for his cell phone, he set his clipboard down and made his way outside for a short break.

The phone rang several times before it picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, fox-lady. Did I wake you up?"

"Sano?" Surprise was in her voice. He wondered if she'd been waiting for him to call her. "Hi…yeah…I was still sleeping, but…that's okay."

"I heard you've been working some crazy hours."

He heard several shifting sounds before she said, "Something like that…So how've you been?"

"Good," he answered before saying, "Tsunan and the kids should be moving back into the place soon."

"That's great. Reconstruction's going faster than you thought."

"Pretty much." He switched phone hands. "Listen, when's the next time you're free? We could have dinner sometime."

She was quiet for a few seconds. "I'm…not sure," she hedged. "I'm still not used to this new schedule, so…I'm always so tired."

"That sucks." She sounded tired and…something else. He couldn't figure out exactly but something just…wasn't right.

Megumi laughed softly. "I know. I'm sorry, but I have some things to do before work…if I don't do them now I'll never get them done…"

"All right. I'll call you sometime."

When he hung up, he had the strangest feeling she was trying to avoid him. Then it went away and he shrugged it off. He'd try again in a few days.

A/N: Short update, I know. It's been a while. Any suggestions on Sano or Megumi's next move?


	13. Part12:Rekindling

Part 12: Rekindling

She _had_ been avoiding him.

It had taken him a while to catch on, but it wasn't hard to figure out. After his third phone call nearly a week and a half later asking that they spend time together and she came up with reasons to turn him down, he'd gotten the hint.

Sanosuke stared outside of his work building, tossing aside his pen with impatience, letting out a sigh of frustration.

What had happened?

He frowned, sitting back in his chair. Women usually didn't run away from him. It was a strange feeling.

His eyes turning to the clock wall, he discovered it was time for lunch. Megumi was back on a regular schedule, from what he was told. Might be a good time to drop by the hospital.

It had taken him about ten minutes to get to the hospital, about another five to park and make his way to the reception desk. The receptionist recognized him thanks to the fundraiser they did a while back, and she freely offered Megumi's office number.

As he made his way up the elevator, he couldn't help but grin at a memory. Megumi's office was the same one she had used when he first came to show her Tsunan's artwork. When he had first kissed her.

He stepped onto her floor and looked around before making his way towards her office.

"Yes, I know." He could hear her voice as he got closer to her door. She must have been on the phone. "No, don't worry. It's best to keep her cool."

He entered her office quietly, briefly surprised that she hadn't noticed him yet. She was looking out the window, her phone held against her ear. He closed the door behind him, loud enough to catch her attention.

Her head whipped around and her eyes widened at the sight of him. She cleared her throat and lowered her gaze, trying to focus on her conversation. He grinned and made his way towards her, waiting for her to finish her call.

"Yes…Yes…No, it's no trouble…All right. Goodbye." Megumi hung up before turning to look at him leaning against the edge of her desk. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come over and say hi," he responded easily. "Surprised to see me?"

"A little."

He reached out and grasped her chin with his fingers so that her gaze could meet his. "Been real busy, haven't you, fox-lady?"

"I…yes," she said quietly, and he felt a small tremor run through her. "Work…and all that…"

"Hm. And just when I think we're starting to really get along, I don't see you for a while," he teased.

She turned her head away so he could release his hold. "I know…I should have called…or something. Especially…" Her cheeks flushed before she said, "Especially with the way things were when I last saw you."

"You sure know how to keep a guy guessing."

"See…I've been really thinking about that…" she started.

"And?"

"Well…I…think it's probably best that we just leave things the way they are – right now," she added hastily.

Did he hear her correctly? He trained his eyes on her face before moving to note her clothes. Her white V-neck blouse and gray skirt were modest enough, but there was no mistaking the curves underneath the business attire and white lab coat. She shifted to retrieve a pen on her desk, fiddling with it.

"It's just…things are busy right now for me and I'm not sure it's a good idea for me to be…seeing someone…"

Sanosuke frowned as she dropped her pen. She didn't want to see him because she was busy. Huh.

Megumi pushed her chair back and bent to retrieve her pen before straightening. "Anyway, I think it's best that…we just back away. I think it was a very upsetting night with everything else that had happened, so that must have influenced-" she blinked as he moved towards her, bracing his hands against the arm rests of her chair. "Sanosuke…what…?"

"Fox-lady, you really need to stop thinking and start feeling more."

And with that, he kissed her. She let out a cry of surprise, caught off-guard, before her lips softened against his and she began to respond. Without breaking the kiss, he pulled her out of her chair and pulled her body against him, chest to thigh.

How long had it been since he'd felt her like this?

_Too damn long._

He reached down and lifted her against him, causing a gasp to escape from her mouth. He felt her shiver in his arms as he moved to kiss her jawline and throat, enjoying the soft sounds that emerged from her lips.

"I want to see you again," he murmured against the column of her throat.

He felt her swallow before she whispered, "I know…"

Sanosuke let her slide down his body before setting her on her feet, but he didn't release her.

Releasing a shaking breath, she stiffened before moving a step back…away from him. "This was a bad idea."

He reached out, gently grasping her wrist. Sanosuke could feel her pulse racing beneath his thumb. She was fighting him. Why? "Something happened, fox-lady," he said quietly. "Since the night of the fire, you convinced yourself that you should start avoiding me. But…this isn't going to go away, no matter how good you are at convincing yourself. What's wrong with seeing where it goes?"

Megumi swallowed again, looking away. "I…"

"I'm picking up where you left off," he reminded. "Even if you've been avoiding me, something tells me that you're still thinking the same way the night of the fire."

She was quiet, but the expression in her eyes told him that he spoke the truth and she wasn't going to deny it.

Megumi cleared her throat, raising wary eyes to meet his. "Even so…I…I won't be some conquest. I've said that before."

"And who says you'd be one?" he countered. "I think you'd know me better by now, fox-lady." Then he suggested lightly, "Why don't we go out this weekend?"

"Where?" she asked.

He hid a smile, noticing that she didn't exactly say no.

"I'll think of something," he responded, grinning. "Something nice."

She nodded once, but her dark eyes seem troubled.

"Are you afraid, Megumi?" he asked, dropping his hands from her.

Immediately, her eyes shot to his. "Of you? No. I just…" Shakily, she ran her fingers through her hair. "It's just…it's never been like this for me. I'm…not used to it."

"Then that makes two of us," he admitted quietly.

He had meant it. Things were different…she was different…_he_ was different. It was a little intimidating. But nothing he couldn't handle. He'd meant what he said earlier. He wanted her, he knew she wanted him and they both seemed to get along well. What was wrong with exploring what they both wanted?

* * *

A/N: I've really missed sexy bad boy Sano. (grins evilly) But next chapter…Sano shows his romantic side. Huh. He actually has one. Who knew? 


End file.
